Try Me
by xCaellachx
Summary: Kurt is in an abusive relationship, but is determined to make it work. Blaine Anderson is the campus fighter who likes to give Kurt a hard time. When it becomes clear that Kurt's relationship is going in a dangerous direction, Blaine steps in and finds himself offering to help Kurt. A/U, College years. Warnings for violence. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another story! I hope you enjoy this one! Make sure to read the warnings below and I don't own anything related to Glee.**

**Warnings: Abuse, dub-con, attempted non-con, violence**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Try Me**

Kurt's eyes came open abruptly. Something had woke him up. Looking around his small dorm room, he realized one of his boots had come flying at the bed. Just as he was going to scoop the boot up, the other came flying, this time hitting him in the hand as he was reaching.

"Get your ass out of bed. Don't want to be late!" his boyfriend said.

"I'm up," Kurt quickly called out. He got up and put the boots safely in his closet, reminding himself not to leave possible projectiles out in the open.

He had showered the night before so he dressed quickly and spent a scant five minutes on his hair. Hurrying out of the bathroom he went into the kitchen and started the coffee.

"What, no kiss for your boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled weakly and walked to him, stepping between his legs as he sat at the table and offering his lips. His boyfriend bit his lip before sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth roughly. Kurt could tell that he hadn't brushed his teeth this morning, but made no comment.

"That's better. Get me some coffee," his boyfriend said, slapping him hard on the ass.

"Okay, David," Kurt murmured, hurrying and preparing a to-go mug of hot coffee, used to David getting all of the coffee in the morning. He'd just have to stop off somewhere else. There was no time to enjoy a brewed cup at this point. Bringing it back, he handed it to him, looking down.

David Karofsky gave his boyfriend a once over. "Jesus, Kurt, can't you wear anything normal? I guess at least this way people will notice you're even there." He grabbed Kurt's chin and lifted it up. Dropping it abruptly, he growled at him. "Get those covered up before you leave."

"Of course. Have a good day, David," Kurt said, counting the seconds until there would be silence in his room.

"I'll have a good day just because I'm not you. You're lucky I love you because there isn't anyone else on this earth that could put up with you or that face of yours," David said, heading toward the door.

"I know I'm very lucky. Thank you, David," Kurt replied as he knew was expected of him.

"I'd say you're welcome, but you're not. See you after classes," he said and slammed the door behind him.

Kurt's entire body sagged in relief. Hurrying over, he turned the deadbolt just in case David came back. He'd think Kurt had already left and leave him alone. It had been his one smart move to not give David a key to the dorm room.

David was right, though, he had to cover his neck up. Flipping the radio on in the bathroom, he inspected the pale skin. The song was an old Alanis Morissette hit and ironically, it hit home a little too hard. He sang along quietly as he dabbed make-up along the bruises on his throat. Most boyfriends would be covering up hickeys or love bites. Kurt was covering up finger marks from David grabbing him and lifting him by his throat when Kurt had been late coming home the day before. David hated waiting in the hallway.

_What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day_

_As you place the don't disturb sign on the door_

_You lost your place in line again, what a pity_

_You never seem to want to dance anymore_

_It's a long way down_

_On this roller coaster_

_The last chance streetcar_

_Went off the track_

_And you're on it_

_I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane_

_What's the point of trying to dream anymore_

_I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane_

_Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for_

_Well it's full speed baby_

_In the wrong direction_

_There's a few more bruises_

_If that's the way_

_You insist on heading_

_Please be honest Mary Jane_

_Are you happy_

_Please don't censor your tears_

_You're the sweet crusader_

_And you're on your way_

_You're the last great innocent_

_And that's why I love you_

_So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish_

_Worry not about the cars that go by_

_All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom_

_Keep warm my dear, keep dry_

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_What's the matter Mary Jane..._

He did his best with the products he had, but he knew it wasn't enough. Going to his closet, he found a lightweight scarf and tied it artfully around his neck. It was June, almost the end of the semester and the beginning of summer break. Nobody was going to buy that he was so cold he needed a scarf. After he'd started dating David, he'd started collecting all shapes, sizes, and weights of scarves just for this kind of occasion, sad as it was.

Sad, that was his life, he thought as he grabbed his bag and the fabric swatches he'd been going through for his final project in textiles. Heading out the door, he couldn't wait to get to class. He may be ugly and invisible, but according to his professor's, he had real promise. A chance at being a real designer, making a name for himself. Then, when he was able to be someone, then he would please David and he would finally be proud to be in public with Kurt. He just wish he wasn't such a screw up, always making David mad.

Kurt was a junior at NYU in their fashion design program. He had a perfect grade point average, attendance record, and he was on the Dean's List. Still, he was a nobody. He only had Mercedes and Rachel as friends, but at this stage in his life, he was so grateful for their presence in his life, he could cry. They were his only true friends, the two people who knew him inside and out. More so than David, even. Mercedes was at NYU with Kurt and Rachel was at NYADA. They got together at least three times per week if not more. Long ago the girls had worn out their arguments about Kurt's relationship. They'd tried to convince him to leave David, but Kurt had finally gotten them to realize he was happy where he was. David loved him and was trying to make him a better person. He was the only boy to ever have shown him attention and he was so very lucky. David had gotten a football scholarship and was a star on the team. Though Kurt wasn't allowed near him during school hours or at social events now, he knew that someday David would want to show Kurt off to his friends. If he could get his act together. He hurried toward the building with his first class. As he was crossing a small grassy area, he tripped and fell hard on his knees.

"Shit," Kurt muttered. Luckily he was wearing black jeans so a grass stain wouldn't show. Hurriedly, he picked up all the fallen items he'd been carrying with him.

"Smooth move, Hummel!" a voice laughed behind him.

Kurt closed his eyes. "Fuck off, Anderson," he mumbled. He stood with his arms full and started toward the building.

"What was that, pale face? You want to repeat that?" a voice growled from behind him.

Kurt was on the steps and turned to see a pair of angry hazel eyes. His black curly hair and weird eyebrows made his expressions seem extra harsh. Seeing the boys hands were in fists, Kurt backed up another step.

"No. I didn't say anything," Kurt mumbled, pale.

"That's what I thought," he said, turning and going back the way he'd come.

Kurt hurried into the building. The last thing he needed was to fear a beating from Blaine Anderson. The guy had never been violent toward him before, but Kurt had heard enough about him to stay clear of him. Blaine was the captain of the boxing club, the founder of the underground of the Fight Club and the sole victor of both.

Finally reaching his classroom, he sighed happily. Now began the best part of the day. Classes.

. . . . . . . . .

"Hey sweets," Mercedes said, joining him at the campus café for lunch.

"Hi Mercedes! How were your classes? Did your final suck as bad as you thought it would?" Kurt asked, biting into his cheeseburger.

"Even worse. At least it's over. Only two more to go, though, so that's a good thing. How many more do you have?" she asked him, putting her stuff down and digging into her salad.

"Three more. I had my textiles final today. It was easier than I thought it was going to be, so yay!" he grinned.

"That's because you're made to do fashion. I'm not made to do this. I'd better get into medical school, that's all I can say. Cause if I don't? Better watch it. Mercedes will go all sorts of crazy on their asses," she said shaking her head. "So what are we doing this summer? Are you heading back home at all?"

"No. Dad and Carole are taking a vacation to tour Europe with a bunch of other old people," Kurt chuckled. He remembered giving his dad a hard time about it. Finn, his stepbrother, had joined in, asking if he wanted to take a walker with him. Their very able father had come back with threats of cutting off the credit cards he'd gotten for them. They'd both shut up.

Finn was still back home in Lima, Ohio. He was going to Ohio State for a teaching degree. He'd graduate in two years since he'd taken a year off to take a road trip across the country. Sometimes Kurt wished he'd gone along, like their friend Puck had. But, no, Kurt had been accepted into the fashion program and there was nothing that could stop him from getting out of Lima.

"So, I guess I'm stuck here all summer. Maybe I'll go to Mood and see if I can get a job," he said, referring to the large fabric and notions store centered in New York.

"Boy, why the hell would you want to work if you don't have to?" Mercedes asked, seeming offended.

"Because it would give me something to do. I have a feeling David is going to be too busy to spend a lot of time with me," Kurt said. He tried to be sad about it, but there was a secret part of him that was relieved David was graduating this year and moving on with his life. He knew David had no plans to stay in the area. He'd talked about moving to Philadelphia and trying his hand at being a sports agent. He didn't know how they'd handle a long distance relationship, but they'd figure it out.

"Well, at least that's one good thing coming out of the summer then," Mercedes retorted. "Don't think I didn't notice your bruise scarf."

"My what?" Kurt asked nervously.

"That is the same scarf you wear any time you have bruises to hide. That bastard hitting you again, is he? Damn it, Kurt, you can't just stay there and be a whipping boy for that asshole. I can help you," Mercedes pleaded.

"No, Mercedes. It's not like that. David loves me. I just… have to watch what I say around him."

"Kurt that is the lamest damn excuse for allowing someone to beat the shit out of you that I've ever heard. You are worth more than he could ever give you, Kurt. There is bound to be someone else," she said.

Kurt interrupted, holding up a hand. "Stop, please, Mercedes. This is my first relationship and I am determined to make it work. If that means I need to change some things about myself, then I will."

Mercedes' eyes welled up. "Oh, sweetie. There is nothing you need to change about yourself. You are wonderful! You're smart, gorgeous, insanely talented, so much more than you give yourself credit for. Karofsky could never appreciate you enough."

"Mercedes, how many dates did I have in high school? How many through the first half of freshman year? Yeah, none. David makes me feel wanted, needed. I've never had that before, not from another man. I'm not leaving him. That's it," Kurt said firmly, his eyes serious.

"So do you want to get together with Rachel for Chinese this weekend?" Mercedes asked quietly.

Kurt nodded, effectively putting a stop to that line of discussion. He was David's and he wasn't going anywhere.

. . . . . . . . .

**So… what do you think? This is the first chapter of a multi-chapter, but probably not that long, story. Let me know what you think. Reviews motivate writers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers and friends! It was so nice to see some of my regular reviewers coming back. Thank you for the reviews and follows! I sure hope I can make this story worth your time. Please enjoy!**

**Warning: Dub-con**

. . . . . . . . .

Blaine Anderson was having a pretty good day. He'd beat the crap out of a guy this morning who dared to call him a fag. The guy would be sucking his meals through a straw for a while after that ass whooping. He had almost kicked Hummel's butt, but the kid was so weak it was pathetic. There would be so little challenge, it wouldn't have been worth his time. If Hummel had shown any kind of backbone, Blaine would have either beat him up or tried to fuck him. Blaine liked pretty boys like him, but they had to have some sort of guts.

Wandering into the campus diner, he saw the pretty boy talking to that Jones chick he was always hanging out with. Blaine cracked his knuckles loudly and grinned when he saw Hummel look at him in fear. He liked people being afraid of him. Afraid of him or in awe of him. Either was fine.

Blaine knew he'd grown up spoiled. So his parents were rich, so what? Didn't mean it kept him from trouble. The Sadie Hawkins dance freshman year of high school proved that. It was after that gay bashing that he became determined to learn how to defend himself. He'd gotten his parents to fork over money for self-defense lessons and a trainer. He knew his dad had hoped the training would turn him straight, but no such luck. Now he was a gay guy who could kick someone's ass, not just fuck it.

Blaine sat alone and ate his lunch, going over his notes for his next class. He had two more finals and he'd be done for the summer. He knew he'd aced all of his other finals so far. That was another benefit to being a scrapper. Being smart could have brought bullying, but when the bullies were afraid of you, it didn't matter what your grade point average was.

Fighting had allowed him to become the person he wanted to be. Sure he had to brawl his way through it all, but now he could be himself. He was naturally smart and he loved to sing, and nobody could stop him. He was on the Dean's List and the lead soloist of the Warblers, the campus singing group.

The Warblers were an exclusive group, allowing auditions only by private invitation from a member. Blaine had to threaten a guy to get his invite, but once he got in, he'd made friends with his fellow singers. Now they had his protection. Nobody messed with his friends or they'd see the bruising side of his fists. Logically, he knew it shouldn't take him fighting to get through college and live the life he wanted to live, but the world didn't always see it like that.

Along with the boxing, fight club, and the Warblers, he kept busy. He usually saw his parents when school was on break, but this summer it would be just him. He needed to find out who else was going to be sticking around during break so they could make plans. Living off campus in an apartment, you'd think he'd want to throw parties, but his bad-assness only ran as deep as the fighting. He lived quietly and there was no way he would risk that. Nobody ever came to his apartment and he was going to keep it that way.

"Hey Anderson, you ready for tonight?" Brock, one of his friends from the fight club, asked, stopping at his table.

"Aren't I always? Is someone challenging me?" he replied. It was unusual for him to get challenges to fight anymore. He'd beaten everyone in the club, some more than once.

"Not that I've heard, but you never know," Brock grinned.

"One can hope," Blaine said, returning the smile.

. . . . . . . . .

That night, Kurt was studying for his last final when David came over.

After kissing him, Kurt went and got him a beer from the fridge. He didn't drink, but David did and he'd learned to keep a couple beers stocked for him. He purposely didn't buy anything stronger since he knew he'd be the one dealing with the consequences of a drunk David.

Handing him the beer, Kurt sat next to him on the small loveseat he'd been able to fit in his dorm room. "How were your finals?" he asked quietly after allowing David to drain the beer half empty.

"I'm sure I did good enough to pass, but that's about it," David grumbled.

"Same here," Kurt said. He never shared his academic success with David as it would only trigger his anger. "Are you hungry? I ordered your favorite Chinese food."

"Of course I'm hungry. How long until it gets here?" David asked.

"Well, I just got off the phone when you got here, so probably another half hour," Kurt answered hesitantly.

"Good. Get your ass naked and on the bed, I know how I want to spend the next half hour," David said with a grin.

Kurt smiled and went directly to the bed and began stripping his clothes off. David watched him, finishing off his beer. Kurt tried to at least let his expression show that he wanted David, too, but the truth was, he didn't like sex. He never had. It was painful and he never got anything out of it, so he'd rather read a book or study. But David liked it, so he did it. David was his first and Kurt loved that he was able to share that gift with his boyfriend.

Long ago, he'd figured out that he needed to make the appropriate noises, or David would get pissed.

"You too good for my cock?" he would ask. "You are just lucky you're getting anything at all."

So Kurt would moan and groan and move his body around which seemed to drive David to finish quicker. The moments he did like were just after sex when David would hold him for a moment or two. He felt warm and small next to David's bulk. Inevitably, David would push him away and go into the shower saying he had to wash the stench of Kurt's cologne off. Kurt had stopped wearing cologne shortly after the first time they'd had sex, but David still said the same thing.

Kurt cried out when David entered him, just not in a pleasurable sense. So long ago, when his dad had given him the 'you matter' speech, he'd also given Kurt pamphlets on gay sex. As embarrassing as it was, Kurt had read the information. It had referred to one partner preparing the other partner for penetration, saying that it was very important for safety and pleasure. Kurt wondered if nobody but him read that kind of information because David certainly never prepared him. The one time Kurt had hesitantly brought it up after discovering he was bleeding after sex, David had blown his fuse.

"If you turned me on more, it wouldn't hurt as much. I need you tight just to keep my hard on," he'd said cruelly.

"Why do you stay with me then if I don't even turn you on?" Kurt had asked, needing to know.

David had glared at him before changing his expression to one of tender caring. "You know I love you, Kurt. I just like your ass extra tight is all."

Kurt had bought every word, so certain that David was telling him the truth.

David was through with him quickly, pulling out roughly and throwing the condom away before going and turning the TV on. Kurt was glad for the noise of the sports channel. It covered up his tears and small whimpers of pain. No matter how often they had sex, it never stopped hurting. His back would ache and his ass would burn for hours. Sitting afterward was torture so he always tried to recline on his side on the bed for a while if he could get away with it.

He wondered what it would be like if he could be different. If he was gorgeous and graceful, maybe someone would love him even more than David loved him. He felt ungrateful thinking about it, but he knew David thought he was unattractive. His little 'plain Jane'. What would making love be like then? As far as he was concerned, nothing he and David did could be considered making love.

He got off the bed and hobbled into the bathroom using wash cloths drenched in hot water to ease some of his pain.

Later, while they were eating Chinese, David brought up his plans to move to Philadelphia.

"We'll have to have Skype dates," Kurt said, smiling softly.

"Are you kidding me? Kurt, did you really think I was going to go off to Philly still dating you?" David asked incredulously. "You really are dense, aren't you? We are over as soon as I move."

Kurt's heart sank into his stomach. Who would love him with David gone? And why did he feel a small sense of elation at the thought?

"I, uh, sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was being selfish, I guess," Kurt mumbled.

"Damn right you were," David said before changing the subject. He brought up a party the seniors were having at one of the frat houses to celebrate graduation.

"May I come?" Kurt asked in a near whisper, already afraid of David's reaction.

"Are you fucking crazy? I've worked damn hard to keep people from knowing we're together," he began, his hazel green eyes glaring at him. He'd told Kurt in the beginning that he was keeping their relationship quiet so nobody would try to steal Kurt from him. "If you show up, I'll have to kick your ass."

"Alright. I just wanted to celebrate with you. I'm so proud of you," Kurt said, quickly backpedaling, hoping he could avoid getting hit for at least one night.

"Get me a beer," David said, ignoring his reply and concentrating on the TV.

Kurt went and got it, still walking awkwardly. He came back and just as he was about to hand the beer to David, a vicious cramp went from his ass all the way up his spine. Crying out, he dropped the beer, not realizing it had landed square in David's lap.

David gave a howl and stood up, grabbing Kurt's neck and shoving him back against the wall. "You trying to prove a point? Trying to get my attention, to tell me you're so damn proud? Well you have my attention now. In a minute you're going to wish you never had," he growled in Kurt's face.

. . . . . . . .

The next afternoon found Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt at the mall. Kurt was out of concealer and with his brand new black eye, he was in desperate need of more. The girls hadn't said anything, just hugged him close and told him they loved him. He was so grateful for their presence in his life.

After leaving the department store, they wandered over to the food court. Before they got there, a group of guys walked by.

"Damn Hummel, you really are a clumsy shit, aren't you?" Blaine said with a laugh when he saw Kurt's black eye. "Don't breathe to hard around him, guys, he might trip over the extra air!" he said and leaned toward Kurt.

Kurt jerked back, trembling, fear blatant in his eyes.

"Come on, guys," Blaine suddenly said, giving Kurt another look. The guys followed his lead and they walked away. Blaine had seen that look in Kurt's eyes before. He'd seen it in his own eyes, looking in the mirror after getting his ass kicked outside his high school gym. Maybe Hummel wasn't as clumsy as he thought. Why that thought bothered him, he had no idea.

. . . . . . . . .

"No way. David doesn't want me going," Kurt said adamantly. It was Saturday morning and he'd gotten together with the girls for coffee.

"Come on, Kurt, it's going to be the party of the year tonight," Mercedes pushed. "There are going to be hundreds of people there, what are the chances you'll even see Karofsky? We'll keep an eye out for you."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you aren't seen and we can all have a great time. You deserve it, Kurt," Rachel said, her brown eyes kind.

After a few more minutes, Kurt found his will crumbling. It would be fun to go to a party and really, in all those people, what were the chances that David would see him. David was big so he would be hard to miss in a crowd.

"Alright, we'll go," he finally said.

"Yay!" The girls giggled.

"So, now the big question. What are we all going to wear?" Kurt asked, smiling.

. . . . . . . . .

**How am I doing folks? Enjoying it? Sorry for the angst, but I need to build up the back story before I can move forward. Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I love the support I get from you guys. It keeps me inspired. Warning: Violence**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"No way. David doesn't want me going," Kurt said adamantly. It was Saturday morning and he'd gotten together with the girls for coffee.

"Come on, Kurt, it's going to be the party of the year tonight," Mercedes pushed. "There are going to be hundreds of people there, what are the chances you'll even see Karofsky? We'll keep an eye out for you."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you aren't seen and we can all have a great time. You deserve it, Kurt," Rachel said, her brown eyes kind.

After a few more minutes, Kurt found his will crumbling. It would be fun to go to a party and really, in all those people, what were the chances that David would see him. David was big so he would be hard to miss in a crowd.

"Alright, we'll go," he finally said.

"Yay!" The girls giggled.

"So, now the big question. What are we all going to wear?" Kurt asked, smiling.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kurt finally decided on faded blue jeans and a black Henley with his Doc Martens. The girls were going all out with short dresses and nails and hair done. Kurt helped Rachel get her hair to cooperate and taught her a new way to use her eyeliner. By the time they were ready, the party had already started. They didn't mind being fashionably late, it was practically expected.

"What do I do if David sees me?" Kurt asked nervously as they drove to the party.

Rachel and Mercedes shared a look. "I think you'd better stick around us. Maybe having an audience will keep him from blowing up at you," Rachel said.

"She's right, Kurt. Power in numbers. I wish I was a huge, muscle head so I could be the crap out of Karofsky just so he could have a taste of what he is doing to you," Mercedes snarled.

"Don't worry about it Mercedes. He's leaving as it is," Kurt said, unsure how to feel about it.

"What?" The girls said in unison.

"After he graduates, he's moving to Philadelphia. He said we will be breaking up as soon as he leaves," Kurt said.

The girls started squealing and clapping in joy. "Kurt that's wonderful!" Rachel said.

"Why is it wonderful to have the one guy who has ever cared about me move out of state and not want to see me anymore? I love him and now I'm going to be alone again," Kurt said, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Honey, I hate to break it to you – again – but there is no way he cares about you. He treats you like shit, he makes fun of you, hell he won't even be seen in public with you! That is not love. That is someone who wants the attention and affection from someone without having to return any of it. Plus he uses you as a punching bag. Not exactly the loving type," Mercedes said in a scathing tone.

"He does care about me in his own way. You don't know how he is when we are alone," Kurt said defensively. "Now let's just drop it and have a good time. That's what tonight is all about, right?"

"Right," Rachel said. She hated any kind of confrontation and was eager for everyone to get along.

Mercedes glared at Kurt for a moment. Then she nodded and said, "Right."

Rachel parked a block away from the frat house which was the smartest plan. It always happened that those who parked too close ended up with cars spray painted or tires flattened or windows busted. The further away you parked the better your car would fare.

They locked arms with each other and walked toward the loud music, determined to have a good time. Entering the large house, they were immediately bombarded with people yelling and laughing, drinks being offered by random people. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes had agreed that unless they saw the drink being made, they would not drink anything. So they turned down a lot of drinks but made their way to the makeshift bar and ordered drinks from the bartender who appeared to be quite drunk already. But the drinks he made were decent, so Kurt and the girls wandered around, sipping on their drinks.

A Madonna song came on and the friends downed their cups and quickly went to dance. Kurt let go for the first time in so long. He wasn't worried about anything but the way his body was swaying and shimmying to the music. Nothing could change the good time he was having.

. . .

Blaine was wandering around the frat house, taking a shot here and there when it was offered to him. His friends were all dancing with whatever females they could find, so Blaine was going solo for the time being. A high pitched laugh got his attention and he looked at the dance floor. Hummel was out there with his two friends dancing and being silly. He sneered at them for a moment, but the joy that was emanating from the lithe boy eventually made him smile. Hummel kept doing a silly shimmy which did not distract from his tight ass. Those blue jeans were doing wonders for his ass and those long legs of his.

Blaine wondered why he was suddenly finding this guy attractive. He was a clumsy geek who was studying fashion. Most times he was a walking billboard for what not to wear. Every time he saw him, he was either falling or getting up from falling or getting knocked down. Tonight though, he seemed happy, free.

He had thought a lot about the look he'd seen on Kurt's face when he saw him in the mall. Something like that wasn't something you made up. He didn't know why it bugged him so much, it's not like he was suddenly going to play hero. There was no concrete evidence of Hummel getting beat up. But still, it bugged him. Grinning at Thad as he walked by with a tray of shots, he took one and downed it, turning away and getting caught up in a conversation with a fellow Warbler.

. . .

Kurt was having a wonderful time. They spent most of the night dancing and just being their crazy selves. None of them had any more to drink than that first drink, so they were all sober. Kurt's bladder must have thought he'd had much more because he suddenly had to go like crazy.

"Hey!" he yelled in Mercedes ear. "I'm going to find a bathroom. I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" Mercedes responded, grinning at him.

Kurt left the dance floor area that he suspected was the house dining room and went to find a bathroom. Just as he was reaching for a door, a hand came down hard on his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kurt's stomach sank and he felt nauseous as he turned and saw the furious face of his boyfriend.

"Didn't I tell you that you were not welcome here? Were you fucking listening or did you want me to beat your ass?" Karofsky growled in his face.

"I, I was staying away from you. I wasn't trying to get in your way or anything. I just wanted to dance with my friends," Kurt said quickly, his voice breaking with fear.

"I do believe I owe you a little something, don't I? I gave you a warning, you decided to do your own thing. Now your ass is going to pay for it," Karofsky snarled, grabbing his elbow and yanking him up the nearby stairs.

. . .

Blaine, who hadn't been able to stop staring at Hummel's ass all night, saw Karofsky dragging Kurt up the stairs. Curious, he followed, keeping his distance.

. . .

Kurt tried to pull his arm away from Karofsky's meaty hand. "Let go, David!"

"Shut up," David said, jerking him roughly.

Karofsky went down the hall and looked in a couple rooms, finally finding a bedroom that was empty. Shoving Kurt inside, he flipped the lock on the door and turned to his boyfriend.

"When I tell you something, Kurt, I expect you to listen and obey. Apparently you are too damn dumb because here you are when I told you not to come," David said, his eyes furious.

"I have every right to be here. It's not like I was trying to hold your hand or kiss you. I didn't even know where you were," Kurt said, frustrated.

"And what would happen if someone saw us together, huh? Are you trying to ruin the last days of my college career?" Karofsky continued, his face getting redder. "You little fucker, I can't believe you. We're over, do you hear me? Over. I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life."

"David, please," Kurt said, tears flowing down his cheeks. He reached out to David.

A strong hand suddenly came flying at his face, backhanding Kurt and throwing him to the floor. Kurt cried out, his hand covering his face as he began to sob. Karofsky came over to him as Kurt was down and kicked him viciously in the ribs.

"You fucking faggot, you keep away from me. You don't know me, you never have, do you understand me?" Karofsky growled, kicking him in the back. He bent down and grabbed Kurt by the shirt and yanked him to his feet.

"I said, do you understand?" he yelled.

"Yes," Kurt cried, holding his ribs. "I thought you loved me."

Karofsky hauled off and punched Kurt straight in the face, making him shriek in pain.

"I have no feelings for you. Never had, never will. Get that through your ugly, stupid skull," he said, shaking Kurt and slapping him.

A loud crash interrupted them as the door came flying open so hard it smacked against the wall and came flying back only to be stopped by a tanned hand.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, calmly walking in the room.

"What the hell is it to you, Anderson?" Karofsky said, dropping Kurt, who then fell on the floor.

"Well, it seems like you're beating up someone a tad bit smaller than you," Blaine said casually. "Doesn't seem too fair."

"You're closer to his size, Anderson, you want to take a swing at him? Be my guest," Karofsky chuckled, kicking at Kurt who wasn't moving.

Blaine came toward Kurt and looked down at him. "You sure worked him over," he said.

"Damn right I did. Little prick deserved it," Karofsky said, joining him in looking down at the small man on the floor.

"As it turns out, you deserve it more," Blaine said and before Karofsky could blink, Blaine threw a punch, landing right on Karofsky's nose, busting it cleanly. Blood began to pour as Blaine punched him again, this time in the ribs. "How's that feel, huh? Want some more?"

Karofsky shook his head. "You little asshole," he whined. He bent over, holding his nose and ribs.

This gave Blaine the perfect opportunity for a vicious upper cut into Karofsky's jaw, followed by another punch in his cheek.

"I'm going to get you for this, Anderson," Karofsky moaned, falling to his knees.

"Try me. Go ahead. At the same time, I'll let everyone know you're a flaming gay who got his ass kicked by another flaming gay," Blaine threatened.

"What?" Karofsky stared at him.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know I'm gay? That'll go over good with your friends. I say you get the fuck out of here and leave Hummel alone, or we'll continue this conversation. Well, I will, you'll just lay there and cry like a little baby," Blaine said. He kicked Karofsky in the side, making him fall to the floor, moaning in pain. "I'm going to keep it up until you get your nasty ass out of here," he warned.

Karofsky whined and slowly got up onto his knees, holding his ribs. "I'm going to get you for this, you little fucker."

"I'll be waiting," Blaine said pleasantly.

Karofsky looked at Kurt. "You keep your fucking mouth shut, Hummel."

Kurt tried to raise his head but couldn't.

"I think you're done talking with Hummel. Not just for now, but forever. I'll really kick your ass if I catch you anywhere near him," Blaine said, glaring at Karofsky.

Karofsky opened his mouth, but the absolute fury emanating from the curly haired man convinced him it was time to go.

Blaine watched Karofsky hobble out of the room, then followed to make sure he went down the stairs. Going back in the bedroom, he went over to Kurt and knelt by him.

"Hey, Kurt?" he nudged Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt whined softly. Opening his already swelling eyes, he flinched when he saw Blaine. "Please, no more," he begged, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. Come on, we need to get you out of here," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and lifting him easily. "I know a back way."

Kurt was confused. He was in so much pain from Karofsky beating him. Now Blaine Anderson, the resident scrapper, had him in his arms and was going to help him? Did he get hit too hard in the head? No, there was a body holding him with strong arms. A neck was close to his face and he could smell a very male scent that was comforting to Kurt. He felt safe in these arms. These arms had helped him.

"It's okay, Kurt, you're gonna be okay," Blaine said, his voice warm in Kurt's ear.

Kurt realized he was shivering, but he wasn't cold. Maybe shock, he thought distantly. All he knew was he wanted to sleep. Being surrounded by strength and warmth rocked him to sleep.

. . . . . . . .

All Kurt knew was pain as he woke up. His ribs, his face, his back; everything seemed to ache. Repressing a moan, he opened his eyes only to find that they were almost swollen shut. He whimpered as he tried to open them further.

He saw a dark blue comforter around him that wasn't his. The bed was comfortable, but again, it wasn't his. His heart pounded and he almost cried out in panic when he realized he wasn't in his dorm room. Where was he?

A soft snore sounded next to him. Carefully turning his head, he froze. Curly black hair surrounded an attractive olive skinned face with full lips. Oh shit. He knew this face.

What was he doing in bed with Blaine Anderson?

**. . . . . . . . **

**So? I'm not too great at fight scenes, so I hope it went well. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your support. It's been fun so far. I hope you enjoy where I take it next.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

All Kurt knew was pain as he woke up. His ribs, his face, his back; everything seemed to ache. Repressing a moan, he opened his eyes only to find that they were almost swollen shut. He whimpered as he tried to open them further.

He saw a dark blue comforter around him that wasn't his. The bed was comfortable, but again, it wasn't his. His heart pounded and he almost cried out in panic when he realized he wasn't in his dorm room. Where was he?

A soft snore sounded next to him. Carefully turning his head, he froze. Curly black hair surrounded an attractive olive skinned face with full lips. Oh shit. He knew this face.

What was he doing in bed with Blaine Anderson?

. . . . . . . . .

Panic erupted in his body. He'd already had his ass kicked, the last thing he needed was to go through another beating. How had he even gotten here? Had he stumbled around the frat house until he'd found a random bed?

Cringing at the pain in his ribs and back, he slowly sat up. Barely able to see, he had no idea where he was much less how to get back home. What had happened last night? David had found him at the party and beat him up. That was all he could remember.

Standing carefully, he held in cries of pain. Looking back through his swollen eyes, he saw that Anderson hadn't moved. Grateful, he hobbled around until he found a door. He walked through it and down a hallway. Looking in an open door to the right, he saw a bathroom. Stepping inside, he quietly closed the door. After using the bathroom, he gingerly splashed cold water on his face, moaning as he patted it dry with the soft towel hanging beside the sink. Taking a deep breath, he looked in the mirror, a high whine of distress escaping him.

Both of his eyes were swollen almost shut, his jaw was black and blue. There were bruises around his throat – those he was used to. Knowing there was more damage, he lifted his shirt as high as the pain in his ribs would allow. Tears coursed down his face as he saw the black, blue, and yellow bruising all over his pale chest. Lowering his shirt, all he could concentrate on was getting out of there.

He couldn't handle Anderson waking up or anyone else who may have ended up crashing here. Quietly leaving the bathroom, he followed the hall which led to a living room and kitchen. It didn't look like the frat house from last night, but Kurt wasn't going to concentrate on that. It was getting out that mattered. He knew Mercedes and Rachel must be freaking; if they were sober enough to give him any thought.

Spying what looked like the front door, he shuffled forward. Looking down in confusion, he realized he had no boots or jeans on. Just strange sweatpants and his t-shirt. He didn't spare it more than a moment's thought before he reached for the front door. As his hand closed over the handle and pulled, another hand came around him and pushed against the door, closing it effectively.

Crying out, Kurt rushed away, holding his hands over his head.

"Calm down, Kurt, nobody is going to hurt you," a voice said soothingly.

Squinting through swollen eyes, he saw Blaine standing there in just sweat pants.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked, his voice raw from having Karofsky's meaty hand around his throat.

"You're in my apartment. We're off campus. Nobody can find you here," Blaine said calmly.

"What do you mean? Did you kidnap me?" Kurt asked, his mind fuzzy and confused.

Blaine chuckled. "Not quite. How much do you remember from last night?" He moved away and sat in a chair near a couch and a large, flat screen TV. Blaine held his hand out toward the couch and Kurt moved slowly toward the furniture. He lowered himself down onto the couch, moaning a bit at the pain.

"Hold on," Blaine said, standing and going into the kitchen.

Kurt heard water running and a cupboard opening and closing. Soon, Blaine was in front of him, offering him a cup of water and a couple of ibuprofen.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled, watching Blaine return to the chair. He had to concentrate on his pain so he didn't make an ass out of himself by staring at Blaine's bare, muscular chest. He swallowed the pills, wincing at the ache in his throat. Was there anything on him that didn't hurt?

"So, what do you remember?" Blaine asked again. His face was kind, unlike the snark that was typical in his features.

"David. He was mad because I was there. He'd told me not to come. I did anyway cuz Rachel and Mercedes wanted to go. I tried to stay away from where he was, but when I went to find a bathroom, that's when he found me. He took me into a bedroom and beat the shit out of me," Kurt said quietly.

"Are you guys a couple?" Blaine asked out of curiosity.

"We were," Kurt admitted. "I'm not supposed to say that, but hell, at this point, David will probably end up killing me anyway." His tone said he just didn't care anymore.

"Did you know I came in the room while David was kicking your ass?" Blaine asked, concerned about what Kurt had just said.

"Yeah, I remember. I heard David offer for you to kick my ass, too," Kurt said, gently rubbing his temples.

"Do you remember me beating the shit out of him instead?" Blaine asked.

"What? You… what?" Kurt said, his swollen eyes widening.

"You may be a clumsy kid who dresses like a clown, but nobody deserves to have their ass kicked like you did. I was there once before in my own past and I figured I'd put a stop to it for you," Blaine said.

Kurt put his head in his hands. "Oh my god. Thank you, Blaine, really. But now you've just made it worse. When he finds me, holy shit," Kurt said, silent tears tracing down his puffy features.

Blaine came over slowly and sat next to Kurt. Putting his arm gently around the shivering boy, he pulled him into his side, careful of his injuries.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt, I promise," Blaine said.

"How can you say that? As soon as Karofsky finds me, I'm a goner," Kurt whimpered against Blaine's heated skin.

"That's why you are going to stay with me until Karofsky is gone. I know he's planning to move out of state sometime near the end of the summer. From what I found out from your friends, you didn't have any plans for the summer, so I figure you can just stay here. I'll help keep you safe," Blaine said.

"But, but, why? You can't stand me," Kurt asked, his shivering lessening under Blaine's warm arm.

"Like I said earlier. Nobody deserves to be treated like Karofsky is treating you. Stay here over the summer, heal up and by the time school starts again, Karofsky will be gone. No worries," Blaine said, his tone business like.

"I can't do that to you," Kurt said softly. "You are very kind to offer but I can't impose like that."

"You can and you will," Blaine said. "I've, uh, been where you are and I wish someone had been there to stick up for me."

Kurt blushed under all of his bruises. "Thank you, Blaine. Um, I guess it's a good offer. I can't imagine living in fear every night wondering if David would be coming after me. I've done enough of that over the past three years. I accept your offer. Thank you again."

"You can stop with the 'thank you's'. This isn't charity. This is a chance for you to heal up and get strong. I used to be like you, only… less flamboyant. I, uh, was beaten up once, a friend and I were. We were beaten almost to death. After that is when I started working out. I knew that if I could beat the shit out of people, nobody would mess with me. It worked. Now, with you, I'm, I don't know, paying it forward or something like that," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Will you teach me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Teach you what?" Blaine cocked his head to the side. Kurt thought he looked adorable like that.

"How to fight. I mean, after I'm a bit healed, cuz right now just breathing hurts like hell. But, maybe you could teach me how to punch or something," Kurt said.

"I think that's a good idea," Blaine said. "I'd be happy to. As different as you and I are, we still have something in common and we should stick together, help each other."

"I just wish there was something I could do for you in return. Maybe pay room and board?" Kurt offered.

He was having a hard time believing the sudden turn his life had taken. Just a couple days ago, Blaine was mocking Kurt. Now he was playing the knight in shining armor, offering to take Kurt in and protect him. Was this real? And why was he agreeing? What would he do if this all turned out to be a joke? Something in him believed Blaine. There was a spark of sincerity in those golden eyes that made Kurt want to believe everything he was saying.

"Nah. My folks are paying for everything. They won't notice a little bit more money going out for food and whatnot," Blaine said.

"I'll just go home and pack a bag and come back, I guess?" Kurt said, unsure of what he should do.

"Actually, I got in touch with your friends, Rachel and Mercedes and they are packing up what they think you'll need and will be bringing it by later today," Blaine said with a smile.

"I guess you thought of everything," Kurt said, feeling utterly exhausted.

"I guess I did. Let's get you back into bed and I'll make you something to eat. You're going to need a lot of rest. If you don't get it here, you'll have to go into the hospital," Blaine said, a warning in his tone.

Kurt couldn't help once again, noticing the muscles in Blaine's arms, chest, and abdomen, as he got up and leaned over to help Kurt off the couch.

Kurt moaned and Blaine swiftly and gently picked him up. Kurt wrapped an arm around his neck, unsure of what else to do. Kurt leaned his head into Blaine's shoulder and neck area. Blaine smelled like yummy body wash and pure male. Kurt breathed in deeply, unable to help himself, cringing when it hurt his ribs.

"Try to not breathe as deeply, it'll help with the rib pain," Blaine's voice rumbled against him.

Carrying him into the room, Blaine carefully laid him down in a sitting position. He pulled the blanket up to his waist and sat down next to him.

"By the way, I do believe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Blaine Anderson," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Kurt Hummel. Pleased to meet you," Kurt said with a lop-sided smile.

"Oh and don't worry about the apartment. It's just me here. Nobody else even has a key. You are one hundred percent safe," Blaine assured him.

"I know you don't want to hear me say it, but thank you. I can't remember the last time I was able to truly relax without fear of David coming in and yelling at me for doing some tiny little thing," Kurt admitted.

"You really are welcome. And just because I'm being pleasant now doesn't mean I always will be. But I figure you're injured, so I'll be nice," Blaine said with a wink.

With Blaine's wink and his gorgeous, exposed torso, Kurt felt like he was in a dream. A good one at that.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yes please," Kurt said eagerly.

A little while later, Blaine came back with the coffee and joined Kurt on the bed. He turned the TV on so Kurt could watch that runway show. Soon enough, Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine quickly took his cup so it wouldn't spill. He laid there, staring at Kurt's fine features. He was either the nicest guy on earth or the dumbest.

He was sure he would find out the truth soon enough.

. . . . . . . . .

**Reviews are wonderful, just like all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So many reviews already! Yay! You guys are awesome. Love to you all. Hope you enjoy the chapter…**

**Warning: Do not share prescription drugs with other people. This is fiction.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"Oh and don't worry about the apartment. It's just me here. Nobody else even has a key. You are one hundred percent safe," Blaine assured him.

"I know you don't want to hear me say it, but thank you. I can't remember the last time I was able to truly relax without fear of David coming in and yelling at me for doing some tiny little thing," Kurt admitted.

"You really are welcome. And just because I'm being pleasant now doesn't mean I always will be. But I figure you're injured, so I'll be nice," Blaine said with a wink.

With Blaine's wink and his gorgeous, exposed torso, Kurt felt like he was in a dream. A good one at that.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yes please," Kurt said eagerly.

A little while later, Blaine came back with the coffee and joined Kurt on the bed. He turned the TV on so Kurt could watch that runway show. Soon enough, Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine quickly took his cup so it wouldn't spill. He laid there, staring at Kurt's fine features. He was either the nicest guy on earth or the dumbest.

He was sure he would find out the truth soon enough.

. . . . . . . . .

Kurt woke up some time later to the smell of soup. Painfully, he opened his eyes and looked around. Blaine stood next to him holding a bowl of soup, chicken noodle by the smell.

"I hope canned soup is okay. It's all I have and I'm not that great of a cook anyway," Blaine said.

"I appreciate it," Kurt said quietly. He sat up and took the bowl, sipping at the broth. "What would you be doing today if you hadn't decided to take care of my pathetic ass?"

Blaine smiled at the snark in Kurt's voice. "Probably playing video games with some of the Warblers. Most everyone is going away for the summer, but there are a few of us left so we'll spend time together over the coming months. Halo wars, that kind of thing. Are you into any of that?" Blaine looked at him doubtfully.

"I actually kick ass at most video games. My step brother plays and he taught me. It was good bonding time for us. Having something in common made it easier for our families to merge. Finn eventually got irritated because I would beat him at everything. He figured because I was gay I couldn't play," Kurt said, wondering why he felt comfortable telling Blaine all of this. The guy was still a stranger to him.

"I hear ya. I learned to play just so I could fit in more. Now I enjoy it. If you kick ass, we'll have to play and see who is the biggest ass kicker," Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt handed back the bowl when it was half gone. "I'm full, thank you. And I accept your challenge. As soon as it doesn't hurt to move so much, we'll play," Kurt smiled. "Is there any chance I can take a shower?"

Blaine set the bowl down on the desk. "Of course, let me get you a towel first then I'll help you in," he said.

Kurt smiled at him gratefully. It was still hard to wrap his mind around this Blaine in comparison with the Blaine he'd known all of his college years. Was this the real Blaine? And he just kept it hidden under the asshole exterior to protect himself?

"Alright, let's get you in there," Blaine said, coming over and flinging the bed covers off of Kurt.

Slowly easing off the bed, Kurt moaned at the pain radiating all over his body, seeming to center in his ribs and stomach area. Hobbling with Blaine's help, Kurt made it to the bathroom. Turning on the water for him, Blaine nodded at him and went to leave.

"I'll be right outside if you need something or feel like you're gonna fall or something," Blaine said, his cheeks turning pink.

"I really do appreciate it," Kurt said as he closed the door before Blaine could argue with his thanks.

Blaine was making the bed and cleaning up a little when he heard moans of pain come from the bathroom. Rushing over to the door, he knocked.

"Kurt, are you alright?" he asked loudly.

"No," Kurt said dejectedly.

"I'm going to open the door, okay?" At Kurt's assent, Blaine opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. Kurt was facing him, attempting to take his shirt off but had gotten his arms tangled up in it, grumbling.

"Stuck?" Blaine asked with a smile, admitting to himself that Kurt was very cute.

"Yeah and it's killing my ribs to wrestle this damn thing off. Why do I have to wear tight clothes?" Kurt complained.

"Good question," Blaine said. He walked up to Kurt and helped him ease the shirt over his head. He took the shirt and was shaking it out when Kurt turned around, looking at his back in the mirror. Blaine looked and his mouth fell open. "Holy fuck, Kurt!"

Kurt's back was the color of the rainbow, just not in a happy way. He was bruised from top to bottom and Blaine knew there was no way they were all from last night. There were faded bruises, green and yellow ones, black ones, purple ones. There were even some in the shape of handprints and ones that looked like he'd run into a corner. Blaine saw the bruises disappear into Kurt's pants and without thinking, he pulled them down.

"Blaine, no!"

Blaine saw Kurt's ass was colored in cruel finger print bruises, some raised, some healing. Pulling Kurt's pants until they were pooled at his ankles, Blaine saw even more bruises. There weren't as many going down his legs, but there they were.

Blaine's vision blurred as he remembered looking at his own body that night so long ago. That night when he and his date had left the dance and had been cornered and beat up. That was nothing compared to this.

"Kurt," he said softly. "How could you let him do this to you?"

Kurt, turning red among all the bruises, wrapped a towel around his waist. "I didn't let him," he said, knowing it was a lie. He'd let him by not leaving.

"I know, but you knew this was wrong, right? That he didn't have the right to hit you like this?" Blaine asked.

"I knew. But he loved me. I've never been loved or wanted before because I'm ugly and boring. Whatever he did to me, David loved me in the end," Kurt said, trying to keep the conviction in his voice.

Blaine felt some deep emotion come over him. He couldn't name it, but it was a soft emotion, which he was not used to. "Sweetie, David couldn't have loved you if he was doing this to you," he said gently.

"He did love me," Kurt insisted. "He was my first. If I wasn't such a screw up. If I just listened to what he told me. He told me not to go to that party so his friends didn't put it together that we were dating."

"You know, in most relationships, the people want everyone to know they love each other," Blaine pointed out. He was so sad for Kurt. Having such an uncaring asshole as his first. It must have been awful.

"Well, David is still in the closet. I couldn't out him like that; it's not my place," Kurt said quietly.

"What is the nicest thing David ever said to you or about you?" Blaine asked.

"That I got him. That's how lucky I was," Kurt replied.

"What about telling you how much he loved you? Telling you that you're beautiful?" Blaine had no idea where all this was coming from. Since when was he Dr Phil?

Kurt actually chuckled. "He didn't need to tell me, I just knew. Otherwise he wouldn't have been with me. He said no man could pretend to be in love with me, not with the way I look. He was always trying to get me to dress more masculine. I can't help that I love fashion. Just like he can't help that he loves football and wears his letterman jacket or jersey. He never understood that, though. I learned to dress down around him; not bring too much attention to myself. When I did, he seemed to find me more attractive."

"Kurt, you shouldn't have to change who you are for anyone. Whoever loves you should love your funky fashion sense and your love for falling on the ground," Blaine teased.

"I started making myself trip after David started hitting me," Kurt admitted. "It was an easy way to excuse the bruises. I used to be kind of graceful. At least my mom told me so. Now, I'm known for being clumsy. If I land on my back or my shoulder, then I can explain it away. Easy as that," Kurt said.

"But it's not easy as that, Kurt. What has it been doing to you inside? How do you feel about yourself?" Blaine asked. He shouldn't be playing counselor, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Kurt sighed heavily, wincing in pain as he did so. "Can we talk about this when I'm not standing here in a towel. Right now, I'm feeling sort of exposed," he deadpanned.

Blaine smiled. "Of course, I'm sorry. If you need any more help, just let me know."

"Sure, thanks," Kurt said, returning the smile.

Blaine left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Taking the cold bowl of soup to the kitchen, he wondered what the hell was going on with him. He was the fighter. He didn't take in victims. But there was something about Kurt. Something that he wanted to heal and fix. Something he wanted to defend. And damn his body to hell for noticing what a nice round ass Kurt had. And how the towel around his waist accentuated his hip bones. How his pale shoulders were still wide; his hands expressive and shaped so beautifully.

Digging through his drawers he found a pair of soft pajama pants and a matching shirt. Kurt would have to go commando, but Blaine had a feeling he wouldn't mind.

"Hey Blaine, are you out there?" Kurt called.

"Yeah, I'm here. Do you need some help getting dressed?" Blaine called.

"Yes, please! Come on in, I'm decent," Kurt said.

"I brought you pajamas," Blaine said, walking into the steam filled bathroom.

"I was about to get back into the clothes I came in. Thank you for thinking of pajamas," Kurt said, his smile strained.

Blaine caught the look. "What's the matter, Kurt?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied.

"Kurt, I'm here to help you. I've invited you to stay in my home, I've offered you my protection. The least you could give me is honesty," Blaine said, his tone going hard.

Kurt looked at him, his blue eyes wide. But then he nodded. "You're right, I apologize. The pain is starting to get the better of me," he admitted. "I need help getting dressed." His voice was small and embarrassed.

"Alright. Let's get you dressed and into bed so you can rest," Blaine said and began helping Kurt put his legs into the pajama pants. "I have a feeling you may have cracked or bruised a rib so it's no wonder you are in pain." He pulled the pajamas all the way up and heard Kurt's sigh of relief. "It helps to keep me informed on how you're doing so I know what you need," he continued, pulling the shirt onto one arm, then the other arm. "I've had bruised ribs before and I know how bad the pain can be." He buttoned up the cotton top and stepped back. "All done."

Kurt's face had gone more and more pale as he helped him dress. "Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Come on, you. Let's get you into bed," Blaine said as he slowly walked Kurt into the bedroom.

Finally, Kurt was tucked comfortably back into the queen sized bed, the comforter tucked under his chin. Blaine came over to him with a pill in his hand. "Here, I have these left over from when I had my wisdom teeth removed. I said screw the pain pills, give me the whiskey. So, it's your lucky day."

Kurt looked at him warily. "I've never taken prescription pain pills before."

"It'll make your head feel like cotton and you may fall asleep. But it'll take the pain away long enough for you to relax. I have a feeling you haven't relaxed since you got here," Blaine said.

At the thought of being able to relax and maybe not feel this pain, Kurt took the pill and lay back against the pillows. "Thank you," he murmured to Blaine. "I know this is taking away from your free time and I hope you know how much I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about me," Blaine said gruffly.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt jumped, crying out.

"It's okay, Kurt, calm down. I'm sure it's your friends. Shh," Blaine said as he took Kurt gently into his arms. After a moment, Kurt stopped shaking and lay back again.

"I'll be right back. You know I won't let anything happen to you, so try to relax," Blaine said.

It was Mercedes and Rachel at the door with a large knapsack filled with Kurt's belongings.

"Have you guys seen Karofsky today?" Blaine asked quietly, putting a finger to his mouth.

Mercedes nodded and Rachel's face went pale. "He was pounding on Kurt's door when we got there, yelling and screaming," Rachel whispered.

"We had to wait around the corner for like ten minutes before he finally went away," Mercedes added quietly. "Is Kurt going to be safe here?"

"Do you know my reputation?" Blaine asked, his attitude showing through. "He'll be safe."

Rachel backed away, though Mercedes eyebrow just went up. "Damn right I know your reputation and I don't know what the hell you're doing taking care of him. But if you hurt him at all? I will nail your balls to the wall, fight club champ or not."

Blaine glared at her for a minute. Then he smiled. "I like you. I just gave Kurt a pain killer, so now would be the time to see him. He's been in a lot of pain but he's showered and in bed. I can't do much more than that. Go on through, down the hall and to the left," he said, picking up Kurt's bag.

They all came into Kurt's room and saw his face light up.

"My friends! Oh my friends, you came to see me! My lips are numb. Blaine! My protector. He helped me put my pants on. He's a silly head," Kurt babbled.

"Has he ever had pain killers before?" Blaine asked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't think so," Mercedes snorted.

"He's so perky! Reminds me of me," Rachel said, going over and giving Kurt a delicate hug.

"How are you? Do you want me to sing to you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel! My friend. No, sometimes you just need to hush up. No singing for you," Kurt said.

Mercedes and Blaine snorted and moved closer.

"Mercedes! My bestest girlfriend. I love you. When are you going to ask Sam out? You two aren't very sneaky. I know you've been secretly seeing each other. I've seen you," Kurt sang out.

Rachel and Blaine laughed this time.

"Kurt, sweetie, I don't think you need to talk anymore. You just get your rest," Mercedes told him. "I'm glad you are feeling okay."

"Oh I feel fine!" Kurt said, waving his arm at her. "Blaine's taking care of me. He used to scare the shit out of me, but now I don't know. He's kinda scary and kinda hot, too. Don't you think?"

"Um, Kurt," Rachel started.

Blaine walked up to Kurt. "How are you feeling there, sport?"

Kurt grinned. "I'm feeling good as you well know. Let's go shopping! Come on, we'll go find Blaine a new outfit. You know I think he could work a bowtie," Kurt said as he made to move out of the bed.

"Nah, Kurt. I think you should stay here and rest, okay?" Blaine told him, gently moving his feet back onto the bed.

"Blainey," Kurt whined. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll go some other time, okay? Aren't you getting sleepy? Do you want a nap?" Blaine asked, smiling as he smoothed Kurt's hair.

"I think you're right, Blaine. I'm a little sleepy," Kurt said, nuzzling his head into Blaine's hand. "You're so sweet and handsome," he murmured. "I just wish I wasn't so ugly and disgusting or I would flirt with you."

"You are the sweet one," Blaine whispered in his ear. "There is nothing ugly or disgusting about you. You can flirt with me any time. Sleep sweet, Kurt."

"'Night Blainey," Kurt murmured as his eyes closed.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Blaine whispered.

He showed the girls out and made himself a sandwich. Returning to the bedroom, he put on a movie and sat watching Kurt as he slept. There was no way Karofsky would find or hurt Kurt. He'd do whatever it took. He had no idea what was coming over him, but Kurt was his now. And he protected what was his.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**What did you think of high!Kurt? He was fun to write. Let me know what you think! Thank you as always for the reviews and follows. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad everyone liked high!Kurt. He will be making a reappearance, so enjoy. As most of my readers know, I'm an insomniac, so if some of my writing is off, it's because I haven't slept. This chapter will be mostly dialogue so I hope you like it. Read on, my friends!**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"I think you're right, Blaine. I'm a little sleepy," Kurt said, nuzzling his head into Blaine's hand. "You're so sweet and handsome," he murmured. "I just wish I wasn't so ugly and disgusting or I would flirt with you."

"You are the sweet one," Blaine whispered in his ear. "There is nothing ugly or disgusting about you. You can flirt with me any time. Sleep sweet, Kurt."

"'Night Blainey," Kurt murmured as his eyes closed.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Blaine whispered.

He showed the girls out and made himself a sandwich. Returning to the bedroom, he put on a movie and sat watching Kurt as he slept. There was no way Karofsky would find or hurt Kurt. He'd do whatever it took. He had no idea what was coming over him, but Kurt was his now. And he protected what was his.

. . . . . . . . .

"Blaine, I need help getting my pants on," Kurt said, his pale skin flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt, that's why I'm here," Blaine said, coming toward him.

Kurt had managed to get one foot into his pants so Blaine bent over and helped get his other foot situated. Kurt straightened up, moaning lightly from the pain in his side. Blaine took the pants and slowly inched them up Kurt's long, pale legs. Blaine couldn't help letting his cheek rub along the downy leg hair as he pulled on the pants. Kurt hummed as Blaine let his tongue run up Kurt's thigh, his muscle twitching under the sensation. Unable to contain his desire, Blaine nibbled on the pale flesh he was supposed to be covering up. Kurt's head fell back, Blaine's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

He pulled the pants up to where Kurt still had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Think you can get it from here?" Blaine asked breathlessly. All he wanted to do was rip the towel from Kurt and get his fill of the soft, pale skin.

"Can you maybe pull them up just a bit higher?" Kurt asked quietly, his breath coming in pants.

"The towel is in the way," Blaine whispered.

With a flick of his fingers, Kurt knocked the towel off his hips, revealing his thick, hard erection.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed.

Without warning, Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock and pulled him into his mouth, sucking hard on the leaking tip. The taste of Kurt flooded Blaine's mouth and he moaned, licking at the slit, eager for more. Kurt's hips jerked and his cock suddenly went all the way down Blaine's throat. He gagged just a bit before he relaxed his throat.

Kurt jerked again and moaned at the way Blaine was taking him. Slowly he started thrusting into Blaine's mouth, grabbing his curls.

Blaine cried out around Kurt's cock, loving the sharp pulls on his hair. He let Kurt fuck into his mouth as his hand wandered down to rub at his own erection.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned.

"Mm," Blaine replied, lapping around the hard cock in his mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt whined insistently.

He pulled at his cock as Kurt came loudly in his mouth, his come warm and salty on his tongue.

"Blaine, please," Kurt's voice sounded desperate. "Wake up, Blaine."

Blaine jerked awake, his cock throbbing in his sweats. "Huh? What? Kurt?"

"Blaine, I fell out of bed. Please, I need help," Kurt moaned, pain obvious in his voice.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Blaine said, jumping out of bed. Before rounding the bed, he pushed at his cock, trying to hide his throbbing erection.

Kurt was lying on the floor, his arms wrapped around his ribs. Blaine came to him and helped lift him to his feet.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I needed the restroom and I got a cramp or something in my ribs and I just went down. I'm sorry I had to wake you up. It just hurt too much to get up on my own," Kurt said, his face bright red.

"No, no problem. That's what I'm here for. Think you can make it the rest of the way?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, thank you," he replied.

Blaine hurried out of the room and went to the guest bathroom. Touching Kurt's smooth skin after the dream he was having was too much. He pulled his sweats down and grabbed his erection. Several strokes was all it took to have him coming into his hand, groaning deeply. It took all he had not to call out Kurt's name. Balancing his hand on the sink as he recovered, he was relieved he hadn't been caught with his hand down his pants by Kurt.

Washing his hands, he came to the realization that he was attracted to his patient and not just because of the dream. He was a sweet, innocent man who deserved to be loved and cared for. Not just lusted after, he chastised himself. Blaine needed to keep his issues to himself and concentrate on helping Kurt heal, nothing more.

He went to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast of cereal, toast, and orange juice and carried it back just in time for Kurt to be getting back in bed.

Blaine put the small tray down and helped Kurt arrange the pillows behind him.

"Thank you, Blaine. I know this isn't your problem and I really appreciate you helping me with this. I feel like a baby because I can't do anything for myself," Kurt said.

"You'll get better and be able to do more," Blaine said, placing the food on Kurt's lap. "For now, just rest and let your body heal. I've been where you are. I had my mom to help me," Blaine told him, a small smile on his face. His mother had been so sweet to him.

"My mom died when I was eight," Kurt said, taking a sip of juice.

Blaine froze. "Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt said with a sad smile. "It was a long time ago. I'm glad you had someone to take care of you. You're very good at it yourself."

"I'm just glad I can help. Do you want a pain pill? Mornings are usually the worst with injuries," Blaine said.

"I felt so drugged yesterday. Can I have half of one?" Kurt asked, taking a dainty bite of his toast.

"Of course," Blaine said. He went to the dresser where he kept the bottle and took one out, easily breaking it in half. He brought it to Kurt and watched as he swallowed it. "I was thinking if you were up to it, we could play video games today."

"Give me about twenty minutes, and I'll be up to just about anything," Kurt grinned.

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to control the reaction his body had to that statement.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, finishing his cereal.

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? I know you got beat up when you were young, but that doesn't mean you have to help me. I haven't seen you play nursemaid to anyone else at school. Hell, you're usually the cause of the pain for some people," Kurt said knowingly.

"Very true," Blaine smiled. "I don't know. That time I teased you in the mall and you looked at me like you were scared. I recognized that look. I've had that look. It got to me that I'd caused that look. Yeah, I like to fight, but I like to fight people who are fighting back. I'm not a bully, or at least I try not to be. I do act tough, but it's just so I don't become the victim again. I knew the look you had wasn't just because of me. It's not like I've beaten you up or anything. Then when I saw Karofsky grab you, you had the same frightened look. When I saw him beating the shit out of you, I knew I had to do something."

Kurt was staring at him the whole time he was talking. "Thank you, Blaine. I know I say it a lot, but I want you to know that I mean it. Not just with taking care of me, but letting me stay here. I know Karofsky is probably looking for me. Hell, he probably broke into my dorm room by now. And if he'd found me there… Well, I don't really want to think about that. And by the way, I can sleep on your couch. You didn't have to let me take over your bed," Kurt said, his cheeks pink.

"I didn't let you take it over. We're sharing it. It's big enough and we're both adults. This way I'm close if you need me anyway," Blaine said.

"Okay. But if you need me to scoot out of here, I will, no worries," Kurt said. He leaned back and winced at the pull in his ribs. "How about those video games?"

Blaine moved his video game system into the bedroom and hooked it up to his small flat screen. They played shooting games and racing games. Kurt was better at shooting while Blaine tended to be the better racer.

At lunch Kurt asked for a full pain killer. Sitting up to play the video games had pulled at his ribs and he couldn't pretend anymore.

Soon enough Kurt's mind was fuzzy and everything felt good and right in his world.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He'd put a movie in and they were kicked back on the bed.

"I'm not feeling, Blainey. That's the best part," Kurt sighed happily.

"Well, good, I would hate for you to be in pain," Blaine said and smiled over at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, can you?" Kurt giggled. "Sure, go ahead."

"How long were you with Karofsky?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's silliness.

"Since freshman year. Can you believe it? What a dumbass I am!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You're not a dumbass, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt gave him a look. "Okay, maybe a little bit of a dumbass," he grinned. "Why did you stay with him so long?"

"I never had attention, Blainey. I was so fucking lonely. And this big, good looking guy suddenly finds me attractive. Sure he treated me like crap, but he made sure I was grateful. I knew if it wasn't for him, I'd never have anyone. No one to love me or think I'm pretty or kiss me. Though I don't like kissing, so that wouldn't matter," Kurt said, his face screwed up at the thought.

"You don't like kissing?" Blaine asked. He'd never heard of anyone not liking to kiss. "Why not?"

"Cuz it hurts and it's slimy," Kurt replied. "David stupidhead says it's cuz my lips are funny shaped. If I looked normal, it would make kissing feel better."

Blaine stared at him in amazement. "What the hell did that bastard do to you? There is not a damn thing wrong with your lips and kissing is supposed to feel good if the person kissing you knows what the hell they are doing."

Kurt looked at him, his head cocked to the side. "Do you like kissing Blainey?"

"Yes, I do. And it has never hurt or felt slimy. You have lovely lips, Kurt. Full and sweet. Your lips are made for kissing. That asshole could never appreciate it," Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and fought through the haze in his head, wondering if this was really happening. "You think I have lovely lips?"

Blaine smiled at the wonder in Kurt's eyes. "Yes, you do."

"Will you kiss me, Blainey? I bet you're good at kissing," Kurt said, his blue eyes wide and shiny.

"Are you sure you want that? It's not just the pain meds?" Blaine asked, suddenly desperate to kiss the beautiful boy sitting next to him.

"The pain meds are making me brave enough to say what I want," Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's. A gentle press, a light brush of lips. Then he pulled back, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Wide, shocked eyes stared back at him, mouth slightly open.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Blaine asked. Personally it was probably the sweetest kiss he'd ever experienced in his life and it took everything in him to not lean back in for more.

"Wow," Kurt finally breathed. "That was, that was, just wow."

"I agree," Blaine said.

"Can I have another one please?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned at the sweetness of the boy staring at him so wonderingly. "Of course."

Kurt immediately closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Blaine moved in and kissed those delicious lips, moving gently across his mouth, putting more pressure on his lips than before. Kurt responded, moving his lips innocently against Blaine's.

Blaine pulled back and smiled when he saw Kurt's eyes were still closed and his lips puckered.

"Wow," Kurt said finally, licking his lips. "Did you like that, Blaine?"

"Very much," Blaine responded.

Kurt's eyes began flickering as the medicine made him more and more sleepy. "Guess what, Blainey?"

"What's that, Kurt," Blaine grinned as the boy started falling asleep.

"I like kissing now," he whispered, before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**High!Kurt is so much fun to write, I could keep it up forever. I got a review with a warning about prescription drugs and breaking them in half. Do NOT use what I've written as advice for using or taking medication. It's all just fiction to make the story better. While I'm at it: I don't own Glee or any music used in the story.**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

Kurt immediately closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Blaine moved in and kissed those delicious lips, moving gently across his mouth, putting more pressure on his lips than before. Kurt responded, moving his lips innocently against Blaine's.

Blaine pulled back and smiled when he saw Kurt's eyes were still closed and his lips puckered.

"Wow," Kurt said finally, licking his lips. "Did you like that, Blaine?"

"Very much," Blaine responded.

Kurt's eyes began flickering as the medicine made him more and more sleepy. "Guess what, Blainey?"

"What's that, Kurt," Blaine grinned as the boy started falling asleep.

"I like kissing now," he whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine finished washing the last dish and put his head in his hand. What the hell was he thinking? Kurt was injured, on medication, and what did he do? He took advantage of him and kissed him. Who cares that the kiss was the sweetest, most innocent, and guileless kiss he'd ever had in his entire life. What the hell had happened to him over the last three days? He'd gone from mocking a clumsy, outrageously dressed kid to saving him from a beating, nursing him to health and dreaming about fucking him while stealing kisses. The guy could barely move and there was Blaine, kissing him.

Shaking his head, he started putting the dishes away. He would have to apologize. What if Kurt didn't remember? Should he still apologize? Christ, Blaine, what kind of animal are you? Of course he should apologize whether Kurt remembered or not.

It was all Karofsky's fault. What the hell did he do to Kurt to make him not like kissing for crying out loud? Slimy, he could understand, some guys didn't know how to control their spit. But how the fuck did he make it hurt? Kurt had the most kissable lips he'd ever seen. He loved how Kurt's top lip was voluptuous, it was unique and sexy as hell. He wanted to nibble it and suck on it and may he rot in hell for wondering what those lips would feel like wrapped around his cock.

"Blaine?" he heard behind him. Certain guilt would be all over his face, he turned with a smile.

Kurt was standing against the fridge, holding his side.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Do you want to sit down?" Blaine asked, coming over to him.

"No. It feels good to stand, move around a little," Kurt said, his cheeks turning pink. "Um, Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, walking back over and drying a pan.

"I'm, um, sorry about earlier," Kurt said quietly, eyes down, his face going from pink to red. "You know about the, um, kiss."

Blaine dropped the towel and turned around, leaning on the sink. "I'm not," he said firmly.

Kurt's eyes jerked up in surprise. "You're not?"

"No. I quite enjoyed myself," Blaine admitted.

The pleased look on Kurt's face warmed his heart and he knew he'd given the right answer.

"I, uh, I did, too," Kurt said quietly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, wandering around the small kitchen.

"Why did it hurt when Karofsky kissed you?"

Kurt made it to the window and leaned against it, staring at the small yard behind the apartment. "He liked to bite me. Not like love nips or anything. Full on biting with teeth and the eventual blood. He said my big lips got in the way of kissing so he would just gnaw on them until they got smaller. Finally, he had to stop because my lips kept getting infected. Cut down on his blowjobs. From then on, though, it was a peck or nothing. He would never give up the blowjobs. Said it was the one thing I could do right in this world," Kurt said, blunt and cold.

"Jesus Kurt. What a fucking animal. It's amazing you didn't go ballistic and cut his dick off," Blaine said with a wry smile.

Kurt smiled back. "Don't worry, I definitely thought about it. If I wasn't such a coward, I might have done something drastic."

"You're not a coward, Kurt. I think it would have taken a gun to his head to make him back off," Blaine said.

"Or you," Kurt said shyly.

"All I did was use what I know. Luckily, it worked. And soon, when you are healed, you'll know it too. Then you'll be able to use what you've learned and you won't have to be afraid anymore," Blaine said.

"You think I'll really be able to defend myself? Even against someone as big as David?" Kurt asked, hope written plainly across his face.

Blaine walked up to him and took his hand. "I promise."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "So, um, I was, um, wondering," he began, his face flaming. "Since I'm not all strung out on painkillers, if you would want to try that whole, uh, kissing thing again."

Blaine took back his hand and placed it gently on Kurt's cheek. "I would love to," he said, leaning in and meeting Kurt's lips. A small gasp escaped Kurt as Blaine's warm lips covered his, quickly turning into a hum of pleasure. Blaine moved his mouth tenderly against Kurt's, learning the texture of his lips. Slowly, so he didn't startle him, Blaine let his tongue glide softly against Kurt's upper lip. At the small mewling sound that escaped Kurt, Blaine then licked along his bottom lip.

"You taste incredible," he whispered.

Kurt shivered and Blaine saw goosebumps break out on his neck. "May I kiss you again?" Blaine asked against his ear.

"Please," Kurt breathed.

Their lips met more boldly, moving against one another. Kurt's hands settled on Blaine's hips, grasping tightly to his t-shirt. Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's face like he was delicate porcelain.

"Give me your sweet tongue, Kurt," he said, looking deep into Kurt's dilated eyes, before moving back to his lips. He licked softly along the seam of Kurt's lips until Kurt hesitantly opened his mouth. Blaine moaned at the taste of Kurt's tongue against his, grasping his face tighter.

Kurt let out a small cry of pain and backed away.

"Oh my god, Kurt, did I hurt you?" Blaine asked, his stomach dropping to his feet.

Kurt giggled as he moaned, holding a hand to his bruised cheek. "I'm okay. I think I'm just a little too eager for my condition," he said.

"More like I'm too eager for your condition," Blaine said, softly stroking the other side of Kurt's face. "I'm sorry." He went to the freezer and got an ice pack, holding it to Kurt's face. "Here, sweetie, sit down. I'll make you something to eat."

They spent the rest of the day chatting about their college experiences. Blaine realized that most of what Kurt had done had been dictated by David Karofsky. There were so many places he wanted to take Kurt, so many things they could do and see. As excited as Blaine was to have a college bucket list with Kurt, it broke his heart that Kurt hadn't already experienced all of those things. It didn't escape Blaine's notice that he kept thinking of him and Kurt as 'we' and 'us'. Was it possible to fall for someone in a matter of days? Did Kurt share his burgeoning feelings?

Kurt took another pain killer after dinner. He'd been up and around for several hours, moving his limbs in some gentle exercises Blaine showed him. Blaine watched him get sleepier and sleepier, his sweet voice slurring when he requested a good night kiss. He couldn't deny him and leaned down, softly kissing his sweet lips.

. . . . . . . . .

Kurt woke the next day, for once feeling like he could take a deep breath. It confirmed his and Blaine's guess that he had only suffered bruised ribs instead of cracked or broken. Carefully leaning up on his elbow, Kurt looked at Blaine while he slept. Blaine. Who knew the campus brawler would turn out to be his hero. He looked so young and relaxed in sleep. Kurt felt like he'd memorized his features already. His midnight curly hair that could make him look silly or dangerously gorgeous. Triangular eyebrows that waggled when he made Kurt laugh even though it hurt or merged into a giant unibrow when he was confused or trying to beat Kurt on a video game. His nose was straight and perfect like a Greek god. For a few hours the first day he'd lain in Blaine's bed, he had debated on whether his favorite feature was Blaine's eyes or his lips. Those lips, those perfectly shaped lips that he now knew the taste and feel of. He'd had no clue that kissing really did feel good. Why he thought millions of people did it if it hurt, he had no idea. But now he didn't understand why people stopped kissing. He knew he could spend hours, days, even years exploring the wonders of those lips. But even at that, his favorite feature was Blaine's eyes. To make them even more perfect, they were framed in long, thick black lashes. Blaine could never be accused of being shy, but he had this way of looking up at Kurt through those lashes that made him look innocent and bashful. But just a tilt of his chin or a quirk of those lips and the look went from bashful to rugged, sultry, and mysterious. Under those lashes were eyes the color of which he had never before seen. Some people had blue, green, brown eyes. But Blaine's eyes were golden, truly golden, in color. Sometimes they turned almost hazel with a touch of brown in them or green when he was angry. For the majority of the time they were gold and could tell you things Blaine himself would never share. Like when Blaine talked casually about the time he and his friend had been bashed freshman year of high school, his eyes told Kurt that the incident still haunted him and that maybe he still had nightmares from it. When he'd kissed Kurt and tasted his lips for the first time, his eyes had at first shown lust but then Kurt saw just a tad bit of surprise and hope. While he could kiss Blaine for years, he would be able to gaze into his eyes forever.

Forever.

What the hell was he even thinking? Kissing and forever? There was something wrong with this whole picture and he had to figure it out before it came to bite him in the ass. Or hit him in the face. Soon enough he was going to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and Blaine would explode. He would never be able to do anything right, so a mistake was inevitable. The only part up in the air is the direction of the explosion. Would it come in something easy to handle like a pinch or a slap? Or would it be worse like a punch or a kick? He had watched Blaine work over David. Blaine would be much worse.

Part of him couldn't help but think that it may just be worth it if Blaine would kiss him like he did.

Why couldn't life be perfect and he and Blaine could fall in love? Blaine could sing to him and make him a ring made out of tin foil or bubble gum wrappers. He would give Blaine flowers and serenade him with passionate ballads.

He'd learned the hard way that only TV shows and movies got love right. He would never fall in love again. Impulsive sex and long bouts of kissing, maybe. Well, yes, if it included Blaine's body and lips. Would sex feel good like kissing did? If it was with Blaine? Or was David right and it would never feel good because Kurt was made wrong and ugly. Oh, but what if?

Kurt continued to muse as he carefully got out of bed and carefully made his way to the kitchen. He was buttering the toast when he heard the yell.

"Kurt! Kurt, where are you?" Blaine roared.

No, no, not so soon, Kurt thought in a panic. Things were supposed to be perfect for a little while longer. He hadn't had time to make all of his mistakes yet.

"Kurt!"

Shit, it was going to be bad. He had to do something and do it now.

. . .

Blaine was in a panic. Kurt wasn't in bed, wasn't in the bathroom and wasn't answering to his call. What if he'd fallen while Blaine had been asleep? But where was he? The apartment wasn't that big. He tried yelling louder, but there was no answer. Damn it! Had Karofsky somehow managed to get into the apartment? Should he call the cops?

There was a noise and he froze. What was that sound? It was a faint whining noise like a pained animal. He listened and began followed what he was hearing. There, he found it, coming from there, the broom closet off the front door.

Opening the door, he cried out, backing away from the sight in front of him. Kurt was curled up on the floor of the tiny closet, his knees up against his chest. His arms were held protectively over his head and he was shivering, high pitched whimpers of pain escaping him.

"Kurt," Blaine said urgently, getting over his shock and going to him.

"Please, please, Blaine. Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. Just tell me what I did wrong and I won't do it again, I promise," Kurt sobbed in between moans of pain.

Blaine dropped to his knees and began to cry.

. . . . . . . . .

**Sorry, can't be all fluffy goodness!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hated leaving it with them both upset. I started writing this chapter within an hour after writing the last one. But then my day got away from me and now I'm putting this out at my regular time.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

Opening the door, he cried out, backing away from the sight in front of him. Kurt was curled up on the floor of the tiny closet, his knees up against his chest. His arms were held protectively over his head and he was shivering, high pitched whimpers of pain escaping him.

"Kurt," Blaine said urgently, getting over his shock and going to him.

"Please, please, Blaine. Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. Just tell me what I did wrong and I won't do it again, I promise," Kurt sobbed in between moans of pain.

Blaine dropped to his knees and began to cry.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Kurt, please, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you out of there," Blaine pleaded, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"You're mad, I heard you y-yelling," Kurt whimpered, his voice colored with fear and pain. "You're going to h-hurt me."

"Try me," Blaine challenged, holding out his hand. He tamped down his tears, determined to show Kurt that he would never harm him. Just the thought that _Kurt_ thought he would, made his heart ache in a way he'd never experienced.

Kurt stared at him, his large gray blue eyes full of tears and wariness. Sniffling, he finally put his hands down, no longer covering his head protectively.

"Come on, Kurt, try me. Give me a chance. Have I ever hurt you?" Blaine asked softly.

After a moment more of eye contact, Kurt shook his head.

"Even when I was an asshole to you, I never hurt you. It would fly in the face of everything I have fought for in my life. I would never and will never hurt you, Kurt, you have to believe me," Blaine said, his voice ringing with truth and sincerity.

Slowly, Kurt's hand reached out to Blaine, silently asking for help and showing his trust. Blaine breathed a deep sigh of relief and took Kurt's hand in his. Easing his other hand behind Kurt for leverage he helped the shivering man out of the closet. For a moment, he held Kurt to his chest, relief flooding through his system.

Neither spoke as Blaine walked him back to the bedroom, Kurt's body shaking and slightly hunched in pain. Once he was settled in among the pillows and blankets, Blaine gave him a pain pill then crawled up next to him and took his hand.

"Why did you hide, Kurt?" he asked softly.

"You were yelling," Kurt replied. "You sounded so angry. When David gets that tone it means pain and lots of it. I had just been wondering when I would finally screw up and make you angry and that's when you began yelling. I knew I had to hide. I didn't have the strength to run out the door so I hid in the closet," he finished quietly.

"You've been in fear this whole time that I would blow up and hurt you?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Of course, Blaine. It's all I know. I am a worthless fuck up, it's the only thing I do best," Kurt smiled wryly. "I figured it was only a matter of time before I somehow found the one thing that would piss you off enough to make you come after me. And look, it worked."

"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine said angrily. "You are _not_ a fuck up, you are _not_ worthless, you are _not_ deserving of anger and abuse. You were terribly unlucky enough to end up with one of the few assholes on this planet who would dare to treat you unkindly. Do you have any idea how I feel when I look at you?"

"Disgust?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking. "That's all anyone ever feels when they look at me. Except Rachel and Mercedes, but I think they just pity me."

"First, Kurt, I think your friends would be insulted that you think so low of them. They truly care about you. They've been in contact with me every day to check on you. They risked running into Karofsky just to get some of your stuff for you. I think you need to give them more credit," Blaine chided. "As for me, when I look at you, I see a man who has been through hell and back after daring to give his heart to someone. I see a beautiful, gorgeous man who can't see his true self clearly. I see someone who wants to become stronger physically to match the strength he has on the inside. I see someone I want to get to know better because he is interesting and fun to talk to and be with," Blaine continued, his tone going soft and sincere. "Kurt, I am so attracted to you and I care about you so much it scares me because we're just getting to know each other. I'm ready to ask you to be mine, but I know you're not ready for that. I want to keep you close to me and protect you from anything and everything that frightens you or could bring you harm. I want to show you a side of the world that doesn't hurt or make you unhappy. I want you, Kurt. And maybe someday, when you are ready, you'll want me too. Until then, I am not going to push you into anything."

Kurt stared at him, his mouth slightly open. He closed his mouth and then went to speak only to shut his mouth again. Finally, he looked down at his folded hands before speaking quietly. "Did you really mean all that?"

Blaine gently lifted Kurt's chin so he could look into his eyes. "I meant every single word," he said. Bringing their faces together, he looked questioningly at Kurt. A tiny nod was all he needed before he slanted their lips together softly, moving slowly but urgently. He needed to taste Kurt, to reassure himself that Kurt was okay, that _they_ were okay. A tiny lick at Kurt's bottom lip got him to open up under Blaine. Tenderly, Blaine tasted Kurt, licking at the roof of his mouth and along his cheeks. Their tongues met and swirled around each other, a tiny moan escaping Kurt.

Blaine moved to pull away and Kurt's hand came up behind his head, holding onto his curls to hold him in place. Smiling against his mouth, Blaine continued his gentle exploration of Kurt's mouth. A sound deep in his chest escaped when Kurt pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, exploring and tasting. There was a need between them, but one they were more than willing to take slowly.

Finally, they pulled away, breathing heavily. Kurt's eyes were dilated and wide, staring at him in awe. Blaine was sure his expression was similar.

"You are exquisite," Blaine breathed.

"That was the most beautiful moment of my entire life," Kurt said, running his fingers down the side of Blaine's face. "You are amazing, Blaine. Thank you. For so much. Saving me from David, taking me in, showing me what kissing can really be, for not getting angry with me. You are so wonderful to me, wonderful period, really. Thank you," he finished, tracing his finger along Blaine's lower lip. "Your mouth is like heaven. Something I've always dreamed of, but never believed really existed."

Blaine kissed him again, putting some pressure behind the press of his lips. "This is real," he whispered, pulling back after a moment.

"I want to hope so, Blaine. But my experience shows otherwise. How am I supposed to trust this? Trust my feelings when I've been so wrong before?" Kurt's expression was bewildered.

"I'm not asking anything of you, Kurt. I just want the chance to show you that I'm not lying. You aren't a prisoner here, I have no hold over you. If you want to leave, I'll help you. But if you stay, I will care for you to the best of my ability and hopefully show you that caring for someone doesn't mean pain," Blaine said fervently.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry for freaking out this morning. I wanted to make you breakfast, but all I got around to was the toast. My thoughts got the better of me and when you yelled, I just wanted to hide. I'm used to David being two-faced. He would be so sweet to me and then say I had committed some small crime and needed to be punished. Or he'd just haul off and hit me," Kurt said, his face blank.

"Thank you for wanting to make me breakfast. Maybe tomorrow we can make it together. I was yelling because I didn't know where you were. You weren't in bed or in the bathroom and I guess I freaked out. I was worried that David got hold of you, as ridiculous as that sounds. I feel very protective of you, Kurt. I want to know you are safe," Blaine said. He saw Kurt's eyes getting heavy lidded. "You take a nap and when you wake up, maybe we can go for a walk or something."

"I would love to go for a walk," Kurt said, his eyes lighting up.

"Then that is what we will do," Blaine said firmly.

"Thank you, Blaine," he said, snuggling down into the blankets.

"You are more than welcome, beautiful," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt blushed and smiled sweetly. "Will you sing to me while I fall asleep?"

"Sure," Blaine said, happy to do anything for this heavenly creature. "What song?"

"Anything. I just love the sound of your voice," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and started singing a slow version of one of his favorite songs. Skipping to the second verse, he sang with a smile.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things got kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair, smiling down at him. Kurt grinned, smiling goofily. Blaine tapped Kurt's nose.

_You make me feel like I'm_

_Living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Kurt was asleep before he sang the final words.

"Don't ever look back," Blaine whispered to him. Tucking the blanket under his chin he gingerly got off the bed and went into the kitchen. He saw the abandoned toast and butter on the counter and felt like a monster. If he had simply looked for Kurt instead of yelling like that, none of this morning would have happened.

Knowing that Kurt had made the toast for him touched him and he went and munched on it. Because, even cold, it was special and he enjoyed every bite of it.

He cleaned up when he was finished and went in to take a shower, seeing that Kurt was still out cold. He wondered if this morning's activities had done his ribs more damage. He had made a lot of progress and Blaine couldn't be happier to see him healing. The faster he healed, the sooner Blaine could start to empower him by teaching him self-defense. He knew that Kurt would blossom once he knew he could defend himself. That was how it was for Blaine. He never felt secure in himself until he knew he could kick anyone's ass that tried to hurt him. It took many times of doing just that before Blaine was finally able to just live off his reputation. He continued fighting in the fight club and boxing, but it was for sport, nothing else.

He was cleaning up around the bedroom, humming to himself, when he heard a muted song playing. Digging through a pile of clothes, he found Kurt's phone. It was playing an old Broadway tune. He didn't think too much about the song just stared at the caller ID as it continued to ring.

_Incoming Call From: David K_

. . . . . . . . .

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know. You guys are amazing, I love hearing from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My mom is in the hospital and is seriously ill. This may slow down the speed of my updates. Writing is cathartic for me, however, so never fear, I will continue to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you as always for the reviews.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

Blaine couldn't be happier to see him healing. The faster he healed, the sooner Blaine could start to empower him by teaching him self-defense. He knew that Kurt would blossom once he knew he could defend himself. That was how it was for Blaine. He never felt secure in himself until he knew he could kick anyone's ass that tried to hurt him. It took many times of doing just that before Blaine was finally able to just live off his reputation. He continued fighting in the fight club and boxing, but it was for sport, nothing else.

He was cleaning up around the bedroom, humming to himself, when he heard a muted song playing. Digging through a pile of clothes, he found Kurt's phone. It was playing an old Broadway tune. He didn't think too much about the song just stared at the caller ID as it continued to ring.

_Incoming Call From: David K_

. . . . . . . . .

Rage instantly filled Blaine and his hand shook. Tapping the 'answer' button, he put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" he said in a soft voice. He wanted to see what the fucker would say if he thought it was Kurt on the line.

"Hey sweet thing. Why are you avoiding me? I know things got out of hand, but you know it's just cuz you made me mad. I still love you," David said in a syrupy sweet voice. "I want to see you. I need to be with you. Say yes."

"I don't know," Blaine said quietly, wanting to extend the deception.

"Kurt, don't do this. You know I expect obedience. I know you think this Anderson guy is going to care about you, but you know it's bullshit. I'm the only who can care about you, the only one who wants anything to do with you. He'll just use you and throw you away. Now, meet me at your apartment in an hour. I swear to God if you are late or you don't show, you will regret it. Understand me?" Karofsky growled menacingly.

"Yes," Blaine whispered. "I'll be there." Hearing an example of what

"Good. And prep your damn ass before I get there so I can just slam it into you. You like it rough, don't you, baby?" he asked, probably trying to sound sexy. Blaine just felt nauseous.

"Hmm," Blaine said.

"One hour. Don't test me on this, Kurt or you will live to regret it. If you live," he chuckled and hung up.

"Maybe you should worry about your own survival," Blaine muttered as he cleared the screen of the phone. Grinning to himself, he knew the dorm room would be unlocked, but it sure as hell wouldn't be Kurt waiting on the other side.

He changed into sweats and a wife beater before pulling a hooded sweatshirt over his head. Going to his gym bag, he got out his tape and began wrapping his hands. There was no need to damage his hands on a piece of shit like Karofsky. He knew the guy had quite a few inches on him and at least seventy five pounds or more. Luckily, he'd taken on bigger and laid them out like nothing.

Now for Kurt. Nudging him softly, he spoke softly in his ear. "Wake up, Beautiful. Come on, sweetie, open those gorgeous peepers of yours," he said.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned, nuzzling deeper into the blanket.

"Kurt, wake up just for a minute, then you can go back to sleep," he continued.

"Wassup, Blaine? I'm so tired," Kurt mumbled.

"I just wanted you to know I'm leaving. I'm going to the gym and then to the grocery store. I didn't want you to worry if you woke up and I wasn't here," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's cheek lightly to keep his attention.

"Okay. Do I have your phone number?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"I'll check and put it in there if it isn't," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's phone again. His number wasn't in there, but he saw that Kurt had already put his name in the contacts. He thought that was awfully sweet. Filling in all the information he could, down to his email address and home address, before putting the phone on the table near Kurt. "Alright, Kurt, you're all set to go. Call or text me if you need anything or think of something you want from the grocery store."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Can I have a non-fat mocha? I'll pay you back," he asked.

"Of course you can. And no, you won't pay me back. It's my treat," Blaine said, kissing his soft cheek. "Now go back to sleep and finish your nap. I'll probably be back before you wake up," he said. He knew it wouldn't take long to kick the shit out of Karofsky.

"Okay, Blainey. I'm sleepy. Can I have a kiss goodbye?" Kurt asked, his cheeks turning a deep pink.

"The answer to that question will always be yes," Blaine grinned. Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips against Kurt's. "Mm, your lips are so soft."

"So is my tongue," Kurt said, his eyes heavy lidded as he stared at Blaine's mouth.

"Aw shit," Blaine moaned and delved back into Kurt's mouth. Their lips moved together and Blaine slid his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, licking and sucking at it.

Kurt's moan of delight drove Blaine insane. He put his hands on either side of Kurt's face and kissed him deeply, suckling his tongue, and exploring the inner cavern of his mouth. Kurt, meanwhile, sat up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, bringing him closer. Over and over, their tongues swirled around each other, desperate to go deeper.

"I want you, Blaine. Will you make love to me?" Kurt whispered hotly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine froze and stepped back. "What?"

Kurt froze too, his face turning beet red. "N, never mind. I, I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled.

"No, no never mind. You really want to be with me? That's why I said that. I didn't think you'd want to be with me, or anyone really, after all you've been there," Blaine babbled. He was still in shock and the thought of making love to Kurt and the pictures it produced made his legs weak.

"I would love to be with you. I need to talk to you first about some things, but maybe we can talk about this more when you get back?" Kurt asked.

"I look forward to it," Blaine said with a sincere smile. He leaned in and covered Kurt's mouth with his, dipping his tongue quickly in and out of Kurt's mouth in a sweet kiss.

"Mm, me too," Kurt said, blushing and smiling.

"Try to get some more rest, baby. I'll be back as soon as I can," Blaine said, pushing Kurt to lay back down and pulling the blankets up to his chin. Kurt hummed in happiness. "You really like these blankets don't you," Blaine commented.

"Of course I do. They smell like you," Kurt said and his eyes slipped closed.

Blaine stood there, staring at Kurt in wonder. This man was going to own him heart and soul if he wasn't careful. Or he could let go and just let him take everything he had to offer. Hopefully it was enough.

Grabbing Kurt's keys, he left, making sure to lock both locks on his door. He even went around and checked the back door, just to be on the safe side. He would have to make sure Karofsky didn't follow him home. Kurt's safety was his number one priority.

. . .

Arriving at Kurt's dorm, he saw a small crack in the wood from Karofsky pounding on it. Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and walked into Kurt's dorm for the first time. Looking around, he smiled. This was definitely a room that Kurt had made his own. There was art on the dingy dorm walls and lovely area rugs covering the old carpet.

His bed was sumptuous with a fluffy navy blue comforter and a large collection of pillows at the head of the bed. Blaine saw some things that Kurt might want so he wandered into the kitchenette in search of a bag of some kind. He found a reusable grocery bag and used that. He found Kurt's iPod and his phone charger. Going into the bathroom, he found the shelves mostly empty, but his razor and shaving cream was there. He put those in the bag as well before wandering into the living room. Finding Kurt's DVD collection, he picked out a few and put them in with everything else. Hopefully, this bag would cheer Kurt up. Having things of your own around you is always comforting.

Realizing David would be there soon, Blaine began moving furniture out of the way. He wanted to save as much of Kurt's belongings as possible, but he wasn't going to go easy on Karofsky in order to do that.

Stretching his arms and legs, he jumped from foot to foot, warming his body up. The asshole was coming for sex and probably to beat the crap out of Kurt in the process. His stomach still churned over his demand that Kurt prepare himself so Karofsky could just get to it. Disgusting and about as romantic as an oozing wound.

He stood in the bathroom, so Karofsky wouldn't see him right away. He wanted him to walk in and close the door before Blaine revealed himself.

Blaine heard the heavy, clomping footsteps before Karofsky shoved the door open, slamming it.

"You damn well better be naked and in that bed," he growled.

"Well, I'm not naked or in bed, but I'm here and I'm ready for you," Blaine said, stepping around the corner, coming face to face with a surprised Karofsky.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Anderson? Aren't you supposed to be off playing nurse maid to Kurt?" he asked, trying to shake off his shock.

"Nope, I'm here to play punching bag with your enormous head," Blaine said with a grin.

Karofsky snorted. "You have got to be kidding me! You can't take me."

"Do you not remember the last time we met? That giant bruise on your face and your crooked nose tell another story," Blaine said mildly. Inside though, he was pretty pleased with the extreme bruising covering the larger man's face.

"Little fucker," Karofsky growled and rushed at Blaine, his fist flying through the air.

Blaine easily ducked the punch and delivered his own into Karofsky's lower ribs. The larger man cried out and turned to get at Blaine.

"Come on, I'll let you hit me, just to make you feel better," Blaine taunted, jutting his chin out.

Karofsky took the bait and swung. Blaine caught his arm and quickly twisted it and slipped behind Karofsky, pinning his arm to his back. The position gave Blaine total control as well as extreme pain for Karofsky. Blaine grabbed Karofsky's hair and lifting his head, he then smashed the other man's face into the ground, grinding it against the carpet just for extra humiliation. Kneeing him in the back made Karofsky yell out.

"Alright, Jesus, Anderson, I'll leave the little bitch alone!" Karofsky said, though his voice was muffled by the face full of carpet he was talking into.

Kneeing him and smacking his face into the carpet again, Blaine asked. "Who will you be leaving alone?"

Grinding his knee into Karofsky's back, he knew the other guy had had enough. "Kurt," he mumbled. "I'll leave Kurt again."

Letting go of Karofsky immediately, Blaine stood and smiled. "I'm so glad we were able to straighten this out. Now, you don't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed, so I'll remind you. If you come anywhere near Kurt, I will beat you within an inch of your damn life. Do you understand that?" Blaine demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Karofsky said, standing and weaving a bit. His face was a bloody mess, an angry red rug burn covering his entire face.

"You might want to get some ointment for that," Blaine said casually, pointing at his face.

Karofsky's jaw tightened and he looked like he wanted to start something, but he just glared at Blaine and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

. . . . . .

"Here is your non-fat mocha and a cookie to go along with it," Blaine said, handing Kurt the warm drink.

"Thank you. You don't look very sweaty. Did you not work out?" Kurt asked, taking a sip and humming at the taste.

"I did, it just wasn't as much of a challenge as I gave it credit for," Blaine said with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

. . . . . . . . .

**This chapter is not edited. My mom is having an angiogram and I need to get to the hospital. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter! I did. I wish I could see a pic of Karofsky after Blaine got through with him. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**The past few days have been hell. I'm grateful for these characters so I can escape for a little while. I hope you enjoy it. It's time for THE TALK. Yikes! Warning: Abusive talk, sexual deviancy talk.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"I want you, Blaine. Will you make love to me?" Kurt whispered hotly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine froze and stepped back. "What?"

Kurt froze too, his face turning beet red. "N, never mind. I, I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled.

"No, no never mind. You really want to be with me? That's why I said that. I didn't think you'd want to be with me, or anyone really, after all you've been there," Blaine babbled. He was still in shock and the thought of making love to Kurt and the pictures it produced made his legs weak.

"I would love to be with you. I need to talk to you first about some things, but maybe we can talk about this more when you get back?" Kurt asked.

"I look forward to it," Blaine said with a sincere smile. He leaned in and covered Kurt's mouth with his, dipping his tongue quickly in and out of Kurt's mouth in a sweet kiss.

"Mm, me too," Kurt said, blushing and smiling.

. . .

"Here is your non-fat mocha and a cookie to go along with it," Blaine said, handing Kurt the warm drink.

"Thank you. You don't look very sweaty. Did you not work out?" Kurt asked, taking a sip and humming at the taste.

"I did, it just wasn't as much of a challenge as I gave it credit for," Blaine said with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"You look pretty pleased with yourself," Kurt said with a smile, taking another long sip of his mocha.

"I'm just feeling good about things today. I couldn't wait to get back to see your gorgeous face," Blaine.

"I'm pretty happy to see your face, too," Kurt agreed, blushing. "I was hoping we could take a walk, if you felt like it."

"Sounds good to me. Are you sure you feel up to it?" Blaine asked, instantly concerned.

"Yeah. I'd love to get out and get some fresh air," Kurt responded, sliding to the edge of the bed before standing carefully.

Blaine stood by in case he felt dizzy, but he stood strong and Blaine smiled, pleased. "You are improving so much, Kurt. I'm so excited for the day when you have no pain at all."

"You and I both," Kurt said. "I'm going to shower and then maybe we can go?"

"Sure. Do you think you'll be able to get in the shower okay?" Blaine asked. He didn't know what he hoped the answer would be. He also didn't know if he'd be able to contain himself if Kurt did need help.

"I'm sure I can handle it by myself. I'd like to try anyway. There's something about needing help with personal issues that is a bit more humiliation than I'd like to feel today," Kurt smiled. "This is the first place where I'd like to be independent.

"I get it," Blaine said. And he did understand. He wouldn't want to be so weak that someone had to help him with daily bathing. That would just be too much. "There are fresh towels in there. Leave the door unlocked though, just in case."

"I will," Kurt said, walking carefully to where Blaine had hung up his clothes. He picked out some pieces and went into the bathroom, lightly closing the door.

Blaine stood there, watching the door. For a moment he thought about what Kurt would be doing in there. Taking his clothes off, standing under steaming hot water, the streams sluicing down Kurt's naked body, touching him everywhere Blaine would love to touch. He would slick himself up with soap until his entire body was slippery. Washing, touching his cock, maybe stroking it to make sure he was clean.

Damn it, Blaine! Snap out of it! The guy was abused, injured and still trying to recover and you're standing outside his shower like some sicko, daydreaming about what he may or may not be doing.

A cold shower suddenly sounded like a good idea so he went to the guest bathroom and cleaned up quickly. He didn't want any residue of David Karofsky on his skin. Not when he might have the chance to hold Kurt's hand or share a kiss with him.

Finishing up and changing into some jeans and a sweater, he saw that Kurt was still in the bathroom so he changed the bedding. In the back of his mind may have been the topic that Kurt wanted to talk to him about. And maybe he might be preparing for something, but he wouldn't let his mind think about it too deeply.

He moved out to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, drinking it slowly, trying to get his mind to calm down. Just because Kurt had said he wanted to make love or had said he wanted to talk about it; it didn't mean they would actually DO anything today. He knew Kurt's sex life couldn't have been good, was probably horrific, so he wouldn't do anything to hurry him or make him feel uncomfortable.

"Blaine?" came Kurt's voice from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" he answered, hurrying to the room.

Kurt was sitting on the newly made bed trying to get a pair of boots on. The boots looked like they were knee height.

"Help?" Kurt said, his eyes wide.

Blaine chuckled. "Why are you trying to put on such tall boots?"

"Don't laugh. They go with this outfit," Kurt said, pouting slightly.

"You're adorable with that lip sticking out like that," Blaine said, staring at his mouth.

Kurt smiled. "Maybe you should kiss it so it'll go away."

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, kissing his bottom lip gently, nipping at it lightly. Kurt gasped and moaned deep in his throat.

"Come on, let's find you a shorter pair of boots so we can go on our walk. These boots will take the next hour just to put on you," Blaine said and took the boots back to the closet. Finding a shorter pair, he brought them out and helped put them on Kurt, lacing them up quickly. It still hurt for Kurt to bend over so Blaine was glad he'd asked for help. Helping him into a light jacket, they made their way out of the apartment.

The day was crisp but sunny, perfect weather for a walk. Blaine casually took Kurt's hand in his, running his thumb on the back of his soft hand.

"As soon as you get tired, you let me know and we'll head back," Blaine said.

"I'm feeling really good today, so I should be good for a while," Kurt replied. "I wanted to talk to you about some things. About my sexual history, if you don't mind."

"Okay, that's fine," Blaine said casually, not wanting to sound pushy.

"I was a virgin when I met David. I was so excited for our first time, I'd heard enough about how great sex was and I couldn't wait to experience it for myself. As it turned out, David was a gay virgin as well. He'd had sex with girls, but not guys. Let's just say the mechanics and bodily fluid makeup are very different between males and females. David knew nothing of lube or preparation. It was over pretty quick. He got off, I didn't. He didn't even question it; I guess I should have known then that he never really cared. I limped around for about a week, trying to keep the bleeding under control."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to not interrupt or run back to Karofsky and beat the shit out of him again. Kurt must have been in absolute hell. No lube or prepping was not only dangerous but seriously painful for the recipient. It could lead to lasting damage.

"I realized a long time after that that I should have gone to a doctor. It seemed like as soon as I was healed, David wanted it again. Of all the times we had sex, through the almost three years we were together; I came maybe twice. And that's just because I masturbated during it just so I could distract myself from the pain. I had finally been able to introduce David to lube, but he still didn't care enough to prep me. If I knew he was going to come after me, I'd escape into the bathroom and prep myself, just so it wouldn't hurt as much. You're probably wondering why the hell I stayed with him after all of that. He had me so convinced I was disgusting and he was the only guy who would be able to get it up for me; I just let him do it. Time and time again, I tried to make myself believe that we were making love, that we were enjoying the most intimate of times together. I knew it was a lie, I just refused to acknowledge it. I wanted to be loved, cared for, desired. David threw enough loving words at me each time to keep me hooked. I was so ignorant and blind. I would look into his eyes as he told me loved me and I knew it was just lust looking back at me. Hell, sometimes it was just disgust, not desire. I don't know why he stayed with me all that time. Maybe he just wanted someone to boss around, someone to do exactly what he wanted, someone to lay on their back anytime he felt the urge. He was probably too scared to come out of the closet and find someone he could really care for. I don't know. All I know is that the first time, I was sharing a precious gift with someone I loved. At least I thought I loved him. Every time since then, it has been a lesson in humiliation and degradation. Some of the things he wanted me to do," Kurt paused, his face white. He walked for a moment in silence.

Blaine couldn't stop the sensation of his blood boiling. He wanted to scream and howl for what this precious man had been through. At that moment he swore to God, if there was one, or simply to the world that Kurt would never feel this way again. He would do whatever it took to guarantee his happiness. If, by some universal lottery, Kurt allowed him to make him happy, Blaine would dedicate his life to making sure Kurt smiled every day. He would make tender, sweet love to him, putting his needs and desires first. Every day, he would find a new way to say 'I love you'. Blaine's heart pounded at the thought. Telling Kurt he loved him. What a feeling that would be, if Kurt believed him. How long had he known that he loved this beautiful man walking next to him? Was it when he was pounding Karofsky's face that first night? Was it when Kurt had been flirty and silly on the pain medicine? Maybe the first time he'd kissed those sweet lips?

"One time," Kurt suddenly started talking again. "One time, Karofsky brought this guy over, this huge football player. Azimio or something like that. He wanted me to blow him," he said, his expression blank, voice neutral as if he were discussing the weather. "I didn't want to, of course. David had been bragging about my skills, I guess. I was so scared, I jumped out the bathroom window and went and hid in Mercedes' room until the next day. David got his revenge for that, that's for sure. But luckily, he never asked me to do that again. Do you know why I'm telling you all of this, Blaine?" Kurt asked, stopping and turning toward him.

"I don't know the exact reason, but getting it off your chest is a good thing," Blaine said quietly.

"I want to be with you. I want to risk everything I've promised myself; the promise that if I got away from David that I would never have sex again. I want to throw all of that out the window and make love with you, if that phrase is even truly accurate," Kurt said, unable to hide the cynicism in his tone.

"It really is true, Kurt, if you let the right person have a chance. If you let me make love to you, I will do everything in my power to make it the most amazing night of your life. If I fail, then you can keep that promise to yourself," Blaine said, his golden eyes burning with sincerity. "But even if I don't make all your dreams come true, I can promise you it will not hurt. And that is a sworn vow."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, hope in his eyes. "I'm also telling you all this because I don't know if there is going to be something that freaks me out. I don't know if I'll need to stop at any given point and I need to know that you will honor that," Kurt said.

"Absolutely. Even if you hadn't been through hell, if someone says 'no' or 'stop', I would respect that," Blaine promised.

They started walking again, Kurt holding tightly to Blaine's hand. "Karofsky loved to be rimmed," he stated quietly. Blaine's stomach twisted, not really wanting to hear where this story was going. "He thought it was hilarious to make me do it right after he took a shit. No shower, no clean up, nothing. From the toilet to the bed. I threw up every single time. But what choice did I have? If I said no to something he wanted, the beatings were so much worse than usual. I don't think I will want to do any rimming, Blaine," he said, his voice soft.

Blaine looked at him and realized he was worried about Blaine's reaction to his statement. "I don't want you to rim me, Kurt. I want to do things you like, things you want to do, nothing more. Being with me means only doing things that we agree on. And if we're in the middle of things and you don't like something, then we stop. I hope you can trust me, or at least try to trust me, Kurt. I care about you so much and giving you pleasure would be such an honor," Blaine told him, pulling him to a stop so they could make eye contact. "I want to hear you moan, I want to hear you gasp and cry out in pleasure. I want you to scratch your fingers down my back," he said, stepping in closer to Kurt until they were nose to nose. "I want to watch your body bow with pleasure as your body gets close to orgasm. I want to see your come shoot across our bodies. I want to hear you squeak as I lick your come, tasting you. I want to wrap my lips around your cock and make you come that way, too. I want to kiss you until both of our lips are swollen and numb. I want to touch and taste every inch of your skin with my fingers, my lips, with my tongue," he whispered against Kurt's mouth. "I want to change your view of lovemaking. I want to make you come so many times, you won't remember your own name and then I want to have you one more time."

He stared into Kurt's eyes, darkened with lust. His beautiful mouth was open and he was lightly panting. His cheeks were flushed the most delicious pink color.

"Blaine?" he breathed.

"Yes?" Blaine responded, his own body heating up with need.

"Take me home and make love to me. Please?" Kurt said, his eyes suddenly frantic. "Now."

"Yes," Blaine repeated, his heart pounding, his entire body throbbing with need.

"Now," Kurt insisted, turning around, yanking Blaine's hand and heading back toward the apartment.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all your kind words for my mom. I passed them on to her and she was touched. I'm going to start the next chapter right now! Reviews please. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's time…**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

Blaine pulled him to a stop so they could make eye contact. "I want to hear you moan, I want to hear you gasp and cry out in pleasure. I want you to scratch your fingers down my back," he said, stepping in closer to Kurt until they were nose to nose. "I want to watch your body bow with pleasure as your body gets close to orgasm. I want to see your come shoot across our bodies. I want to hear you squeak as I lick your come, tasting you. I want to wrap my lips around your cock and make you come that way, too. I want to kiss you until both of our lips are swollen and numb. I want to touch and taste every inch of your skin with my fingers, my lips, with my tongue," he whispered against Kurt's mouth. "I want to change your view of lovemaking. I want to make you come so many times, you won't remember your own name and then I want to have you one more time."

He stared into Kurt's eyes, darkened with lust. His beautiful mouth was open and he was lightly panting. His cheeks were flushed the most delicious pink color.

"Blaine?" he breathed.

"Yes?" Blaine responded, his own body heating up with need.

"Take me home and make love to me. Please?" Kurt said, his eyes suddenly frantic. "Now."

"Yes," Blaine repeated, his heart pounding, his entire body throbbing with need.

"Now," Kurt insisted, turning around, yanking Blaine's hand and heading back toward the apartment.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kurt was moving so fast, Blaine began worrying about his ribs. He pulled gently on Kurt's hand.

"Slow down, beautiful. You don't want to end up pulling your ribs and then not being able to do anything at all," he said, hoping that would give him incentive to slow down.

Kurt looked at him for a moment then nodded. They continued at a more sedate pace.

"So, you heard what I want to do to you. Is there anything you don't want to do? I know you don't want to do any rimming, although, please know I'd love to do it to you. Also, I want you to know that this is not an equally reciprocating situation. If I blow you," Blaine said and moaned lightly at the thought. "That doesn't mean you have to do it to me. Just like if I rimmed you – if you wanted me to – that doesn't mean you'd have to do that for me. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you for that. I appreciate it. I have always been curious about rimming, but there is no way that I want to do it."

"And that is perfectly fair. Have you ever topped, Kurt?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"No," Kurt said. "Karofsky said only pussies bottom – gotta love the play on words there. So he never bottomed."

"What an idiot. Would you want to top? I am fine either way. It's up to you. We could also just wait and see where the mood takes us," he said, staring at Kurt's mouth and licking his own lips in response.

"Blaine, you're killing me with those looks," Kurt complained. "I'm going to combust right here on the sidewalk."

"Well, that wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?" Blaine said with a wink.

"Yes, it would. I don't need the rest of the world seeing my ugly mug freaking out," Kurt said snarkily.

Blaine pulled him to a stop and put his hand on Kurt's chin to keep eye contact. "Kurt, please, please stop saying that you are ugly. Does my opinion mean anything to you? Honestly?"

"Of course it does, Blaine."

"My opinion is that you are beautiful, stunning, positively exquisite. The thought of your dazzling features lit up with lust and need makes me so hard I want to come right now," Blaine said honestly.

Kurt's blue green eyes dilated at Blaine's words. "Do you mean that?"

"I mean it with every ounce of my being," Blaine said, his voice deep and throaty.

"Kiss me?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned in and slowly moved his lips on Kurt's. At Kurt's sigh, he dragged his hot, wet tongue across Kurt's lips, moaning loudly. "You taste amazing. We need to go, please," Blaine begged.

"Yes. Home. Now," Kurt breathed.

They turned and began walking again. "So," Blaine said, his voice rusty. "Did you give any thought to topping?"

"I would love to top. But this first time, if you don't mind, I want to bottom. I want to kind of erase the memory of David." Kurt was looking down when he said that. Blaine thought he saw shame in his eyes.

"I would love to be the one to erase the memory. I'm going to rock your world," Blaine said, nudging his shoulder gently into Kurt's and wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt giggled and the sound was heaven to Blaine's ears. "Rock my world, huh? Well, I'm going to rock your universe."

Blaine laughed and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "Oh, I have no doubt of that, beautiful."

They arrived back at the apartment and Blaine quickly let them in, locking the door and setting the alarm behind them.

"Are you hungry, Kurt?" Blaine asked, realizing they hadn't eaten in some time.

"Not for food," Kurt said shyly. "I, um, I'm pretty nervous, Blaine, and I want to be with you now."

"I am so okay with that," Blaine smiled. "How are your ribs feeling after our walk?"

"Really good, actually. I feel like I'm all loosened up," he said, blushing at his words. "Not in the sexual sense, however."

Blaine chuckled. "Come on, beautiful, let's go to the bedroom and get comfortable," he said, holding out his hand.

Kurt took his hand trustingly and they walked into the bedroom. Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand and brought their bodies together. "May I touch you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, please," Blaine said, his eyes on fire.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls, watching as Blaine closed his eyes in pleasure. He moved down the sides of Blaine's face, down his neck. He took a moment to explore the width of his shoulders through the light sweater he was wearing. His hands reached the bottom of the sweater and he put his hands under it.

"Off," he whispered.

Blaine took the sweater off and threw it to the side. Kurt looked at his chest in awe. "You are gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered with a whimper as Kurt ran his hands down his chest, over his nipples and down to his abs, tracing the V between his hips.

Kurt hummed at the contact. "Blaine, will you help me with my boots?"

"Of course," Blaine replied. He scooted Kurt back to sit on the bed and taking one foot at a time he stripped his boots and socks off.

"I'm not into feet," Kurt muttered.

Blaine smiled. "Noted."

"Will you take your clothes off?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine repeated. He toed his shoes off, slipped his socks off before reaching for the top button of his pants. He looked at Kurt questioningly who nodded, and Blaine unbuttoned his pants, slid the zipper down and pushed his pants to the floor, kicking them off. He stood there in his boxer briefs, knowing his erection was straining at the fabric.

Kurt scooted off the bed and came to him, running his hands down Blaine's chest again. "You have an amazing body, Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine said shakily. "Your hands feel amazing touching me like this. You are making me so hard."

Kurt swallowed loudly. "I see that. May I touch you?"

Blaine moaned. "Oh yes, baby. You don't have to ask if you don't want to. Touch me, do whatever you want to me. My body is yours."

"I like that thought," Kurt said in wonder. "Mine." Then his hand wandered down and stroked over Blaine's hard cock. They both gasped. "You're so hard. Much bigger than I've seen before," he said, not coming out and mentioning Karofsky's name.

"The better to make you scream as you come," Blaine said, his eyes on fire.

"Will you take your boxers off?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't answer, just slid his thumbs in the waistband and pushing them slowly down his legs, watch Kurt as much as he could. Kurt's eyes were wide and dark with need. Blaine stood, his erection springing out. Kurt stared, his hand inching forward. Blaine took a step toward him, holding his breath. He let it out gustily as Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock. Blaine moaned as Kurt slowly stroked him.

"Kurt," he whimpered. "If you keep doing that, I will come. Your touch is like fire on my skin."

"Really?" Kurt asked in wonder, continuing to softly stroke him.

"Yes, baby. Please, I want to come with you later," Blaine pleaded. "Please stop."

"Do I really have to? I want to see you come now before we get lost in each other," Kurt said.

"O, okay," Blaine said helplessly.

"Lay down on the bed," Kurt said.

Blaine was happy with his take-charge attitude and willingly went and laid on the bed. Kurt stripped his jacket and his shirt, remaining in his jeans and crawled up on the bed with him. Blaine stared at Kurt's bare chest. The expanse of creamy white skin, his small pink nipples, his flat stomach and light brown hair beginning just before his waistband.

"Kurt," he whispered in awe. "You take my breath away."

Kurt lay across Blaine's chest carefully and they both cried out at their bare, hot skin touching. Their mouths met hungrily, licking, sucking, and nipping at each other until they were gasping against one another.

"Pants, pants," Kurt muttered, pulling away. He quickly stood and divested himself of his pants. Then, looking at Blaine nervously, he hooked his hands into his boxers.

"You are stunning," Blaine told him, sitting up. "I want to see all of you if you want to show me."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them.

Blaine got off the bed, mesmerized by the sight of Kurt nude. He walked toward him, unable to take his eyes away from the sight before him. The long lines of Kurt's body enchanted him. His long, straining cock made his mouth water

"Oh Kurt, I want to taste you. Please, you have to let me taste you. I mean, if you want me to. Please, you are devastatingly gorgeous, unreal even. May I?" Blaine pleaded. He never thought he would be affected by another man's body like this. He has seen good looking guys before, but Kurt was beyond all of that.

Kurt, hypnotized by Blaine's passionate plea, simply nodded.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, their fully naked bodies touching head to toe. Their mouths met, hot and wet, tasting and devouring each other.

When Kurt was panting and moaning, Blaine slowly slid down his body, loving the mewls and whimpers coming from Kurt's mouth. Finally, he was on his knees, Kurt's cock in his face. Gripping the hot flesh, he looked up at Kurt – who looked positively wrecked – and sank his mouth onto Kurt's cock. Gently he swirled his tongue around the tip, gathering the moisture gathered there, groaning loudly as the taste hit his tongue. His other hand reached up to gently handle Kurt's balls, stroking and moving them in his hand. Slowly he began bobbing his head, moving up and down Kurt's cock.

Kurt was lost in a sea of sensation. He'd never felt pleasure like this before. No hand job or wet dream could compare to this. Blaine's mouth was so hot against him, stroking up and down. He knew he wasn't going to last. Oh god, he wasn't going to last at all.

"Blaine, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come," he warned, unable to stop staring at Blaine's mouth taking his cock.

Blaine simply hummed deep in his throat as he went all the way down on Kurt. He felt Kurt's balls tighten just before his cock started to pulse, shooting come down Blaine's throat. He swallowed, taking every last drop.

Kurt cried out at the top of his lungs and his hands gripped Blaine's curls as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

Blaine stayed where he was until Kurt whimpered, then he took his mouth off of him. He stood just as Kurt's knees gave out. Blaine caught him and put him on the bed, crawling up next to him. He snuggled against Kurt's side, stroking his body as Kurt came down from his orgasm, loving the sounds and movements coming from him. Kurt writhed slowly on the bed, unable to stop moving, the sensations still so strong.

"I was, I was supposed to touch you," Kurt accused breathlessly.

"Well, I just couldn't help myself," Blaine replied with a smile. "You are delicious, by the way. Every last inch and every last drop."

Kurt turned red that stained all the way down his chest. "You rocked my world," he murmured.

"Come on, let's get under the covers," Blaine encouraged.

"Why?"

"So you can rest and we can snuggle before bedtime," Blaine said.

"Are you kidding me? After that, there is no way in hell we're going to bed. I want more!" Kurt said, staring him, dead serious.

Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled back. Their mouths met and they lay back, limbs entwining.

. . . . . . . . .

**My hands are tired. That's two chapters, one right after the other. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay getting a new chapter up. I hope you guys are okay with more smut, that is kind of where I wanted to go for this chapter. Someone had mentioned how it is too soon for these two to be intimate after Kurt being in such an abusive relationship. For me, Kurt fell hard for Blaine and was able to feel completely safe and secure in their burgeoning relationship. He wants Blaine not only for Blaine but also to get Karofsky out of his head. Also, it's fiction. That gives me all sorts of leeway. ;). Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"I was, I was supposed to touch you," Kurt accused breathlessly.

"Well, I just couldn't help myself," Blaine replied with a smile. "You are delicious, by the way. Every last inch and every last drop."

Kurt turned red that stained all the way down his chest. "You rocked my world," he murmured.

"Come on, let's get under the covers," Blaine encouraged.

"Why?"

"So you can rest and we can snuggle before bedtime," Blaine said.

"Are you kidding me? After that, there is no way in hell we're going to bed. I want more!" Kurt said, staring him, dead serious.

Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled back. Their mouths met and they lay back, limbs entwining.

. . . . . . . . .

They spent endless minutes kissing, gentle and sweet. Exploring each other's mouths, chins, jaws, and necks. Kurt was breathing hard, his erection back full force. Blaine was right there with him, though his erection was so hard, it was aching for release. He was calling on all of his powers of control to keep from coming all over Kurt just from them kissing.

"Blaine, I want you," Kurt breathed.

"Me, too, baby," Blaine replied, nuzzling at the sweet spot behind Kurt's ear.

"Now, Blaine. I want you inside me, now. Just, please, be gentle with me," Kurt said, his voice breaking a bit and fear evident in his tone.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you sure you're ready for this?" Blaine asked, concerned for his lover. He was also scared and half wishing Kurt would turn him down. He was petrified that he might do something to hurt him and end up scaring Kurt off of sex forever.

Kurt's eyes went from hesitation to burning passion, his blue eyes darkening to a stormy blue gray. "I am ready for this," he said in a deep voice, full of confidence.

"Holy shit, that voice of yours is hot," Blaine said, shocked. His cock had twitched with every word Kurt had said.

"Then fuck me," Kurt said in the same throaty tone.

"Hell yeah," Blaine said and gently moved between Kurt's legs. Kissing his way down Kurt's chest, he reached out and grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand. Sitting it down next to him, he pulled a pillow over and helped Kurt move his hips onto it so it wouldn't put as much strain on him. Kurt looked at him, eyes almost colorless with lust, and said; "This just gives you better access doesn't it?"

Blaine didn't know if that was the invitation he thought it was, but he didn't mind taking it as one. Bending down between Kurt's now raised knees, he licked a line down Kurt's cock and then around his balls. He nibbled softly on the skin of his inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his sweet spot. Kurt was twitching and moaning softly. Blaine kissed right next to his hole and then lifted his head.

"Yes?" he asked simply, his mouth watering to taste Kurt.

"Oh yes," Kurt answered, his head tilted back, hands twisted up in the blankets.

Immediately, Blaine lowered his head while lifting Kurt's hips in his hands gently and licked a circle around Kurt's hole.

Kurt shrieked and bucked in Blaine's hands. "Oh shit, Blaine. That was, oh my god, please more!"

Blaine hummed against him, causing another sharp sound to come out of Kurt, before licking right against his hole. His tongue went in tiny circles around it before poking at it gently with the tip of his tongue. Kurt, meanwhile, was coming undone. His head was thrashing from side to side, his feet kicking out.

Blaine took that as a positive sign and went with full on penetration with his tongue, thrusting into his tight, hot hole as far as he could. Over and over, he pushed his tongue in, swirling it around.

"You taste un-fucking-believable, Kurt. I could do this all day," Blaine muttered before diving back in for more.

"Blaine, please. I need you inside me, please, use your fingers now," Kurt begged, his face primal in his need.

Blaine nodded, licking his lips slowly, watching Kurt watch him do it and mewl softly. Picking up the lube, Blaine looked at him. "I love the sounds you make. I could come just listening to you."

"I've never made sounds like this before," Kurt admitted. "I didn't know I was capable."

"Mm, well, I'm glad I'm the one to bring them out of you," Blaine smiled, lubing up his fingers. "Are you ready for some fingers?"

"I'm ready for you, but yeah, some prep would be nice," Kurt said lazily, smiling at him.

Blaine rubbed his lubed fingers around Kurt's hole, massaging the area, getting Kurt used to his touch. When Kurt began whining, he gently eased his forefinger halfway into Kurt, gritting his teeth against the intense, tight, heat.

"You okay?" he said between gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, more please?" he asked, ignoring the very slight burn and concentrating on the delicious feeling of being filled.

Blaine simply eased his finger all the way in. Kurt moaned and gently moved his hips against him. Blaine crooked his finger and brought it down a little before finding the small bundle of nerves. Pressing against it, back and forth, he got another shriek out of Kurt.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?!" Kurt's eyes were wide with wanting and

"Kurt, meet your prostate," Blaine said, pushing against it again.

Kurt's body bowed up. "More, Blaine, please! Another finger," he begged.

Blaine gently eased another finger in and did the same thing with moving it in and out before pressing his prostate. Kurt was so turned on by the delight of his prostate, he wasn't noticing the stretching and loosening of his passage.

"Another?" Blaine asked, panting as he tried to keep his body under control. The sight of his fingers disappearing into Kurt's ass made him want nothing more than to lose control and slam into Kurt.

"Oh yes," Kurt murmured, a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Blaine pulled his fingers out, moaning at the sight of Kurt's hole clenching around nothing. He lubed all of his fingers again and gently eased them into Kurt. This time he paused, as Kurt's body adjusted to the extra width.

"Oh god, oh shit, oh damn," Kurt mumbled. "So full. Please move, Blaine, please!"

Slowly, Blaine moved his fingers further in, then pulled out, pausing on his way back in to push against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt groaned loud and long as Blaine began thrusting his fingers in and out. He'd had no idea any of this could feel so good. And this was still just prepping! And adding in this whole prostate thing? It was going to kill him! So much pleasure was coursing through his body and he couldn't help but thrust down onto Blaine's strong fingers. Even as he felt those fingers widening and closing to stretch him out, he fucked down against them. The feeling was so intense, he thought he might come. His cock was red and throbbing, looking like it was crying, there was so much moisture coming out of it.

Blaine must have noticed at the same time because he reached down and grabbed Kurt's cock and sucked off the liquid gathered at the top causing Kurt to moan and squeak at the same time. Then Blaine shocked him further by leaning down and licking his stomach clean. Blaine had said he tasted good. Maybe he really meant it.

"You taste amazing, you feel amazing, you look like a debauched little angel. Can I be in you now? I am desperate for you," Blaine said, his eyes begging Kurt.

"Oh please, yes," Kurt moaned.

As Blaine was putting the condom on, he watched Kurt. He was writhing against the pillows, his hands sliding up and down his pale body. Blaine watched, swallowing hard, as Kurt scratched at his nipples, making them pucker and crying out quietly at the sensation. His long fingers explored his chest and his stomach then ran back up again to his chest, his neck and into his hair where he gripped tufts of it in need.

Blaine realized he was just sitting there when he could be inside his lover and quickly moved into place.

"Kurt, you tell me to stop if this hurts," he warned.

"Okay, Blaine. I trust you," Kurt said, his eyes glazed over.

Blaine held his cock at Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed past the initial tightness and into Kurt's ass.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried out, the sound going on and on as he pushed further and further into Kurt's body.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kurt muttered, his hands fluttering around, finally finding purchase in the comforter, holding on for dear life. "Amazing, amazing. Please move, Blaine, baby. Please move. Need movement."

"Yes," Blaine said. His hips slowly pulled nearly out before pushing back in.

Kurt loved it. He had never imagined this feeling of fullness could be pleasurable. Before it had always been painful and he would try to get away from it. Now, he wanted more. He wanted to meet the fullness head on and invite it in to stay forever.

Kurt moved his hips up and met Blaine's thrust and they quickly found a rhythm between them. There were moans and cries and shrieks as they moved faster and faster together.

Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's weeping cock, using the moisture to lubricate it before moving it with the motion of their hips.

Kurt cried out even louder as his cock was being pulled and massaged along with the heavenly feeling of Blaine's cock inside him.

Suddenly it became too much and Kurt froze before letting out a real scream as he came harder than he'd ever thought possible. Streaks of come flew in the air, onto Blaine, onto Kurt and the bed. It seemed to last forever, Blaine stroking him through it, murmuring comforting words that Kurt didn't understand.

Just as Kurt was coming down, Blaine sped up, thrusting hard, the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing and skin slapping skin. Then Blaine growled and cried Kurt's name in a strangled voice before coming hard inside Kurt. Kurt could feel the throbbing inside him and he hummed in pleasure. Even Blaine coming felt good.

Blaine thrust a few more times before wincing and pulling out slowly and gently. Kurt hissed at the emptiness, but there was no pain. Just a delicious soreness that he welcomed. It seemed to signify that he'd been well and truly made love to.

Blaine took a deep breath and moved off the bed, discarding the condom and getting a warm cloth from the bathroom. He came over to clean Kurt, himself, the bed and wherever else he could find the mess.

"Impressive," he murmured with a wink.

Finally he came back and, taking the pillow from under Kurt, he laid on it and gathered Kurt to him. "How are you, baby. Please be honest," he said, needing to know if he'd hurt him.

"Blaine, I know you're worried and please don't be. That was … that was the most intense, beautiful, pleasurable, amazing experience I've ever had. I had no idea that prepping could feel that good. I had zero clues about the prostate and how that could feel. That blew my mind and I wish you would just sit there all day and play with my prostate," Kurt said, shaking his head in awe.

"Sounds good to me," Blaine said with a satisfied smile.

"When you first came inside me, I was a bit worried, but mostly I was distracted by all the other feelings. But it didn't hurt! Not even a little. You had stretched me perfectly, so it was all pleasure for me. Thank you, Blaine. That was the best sexual experience of my entire life," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes to convey his sincerity.

Blaine blushed a bit. "I'm really glad to hear you say that. That was the best sexual experience of my entire life as well," he said honestly.

"Really? You've had a lot of sex," Kurt said, disbelieving.

"I haven't had a LOT of sex, but I've had enough to know what feels good to me. You felt amazing, the way you touch me and kiss me, your taste and scent. All of it, combined with how I feel about you, made it a thousand times better," Blaine responded.

"How you feel about me?" Kurt asked, his eyes lighting up. "And how do you feel?"

Blaine looked away, his face coloring. He hated talking about his emotions, but he knew it was time.

"I feel protective of you. I feel friendship toward you. I think that I love you," he said quietly.

"Truly?" Kurt asked softly, his eyes soft and warm.

"Yeah. I love you, Kurt," he said, hoping he wasn't making an ass out of himself.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, his voice sure and determined.

"You do?" Blaine asked, needing that extra reassurance like Kurt had. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"Do your feelings of love feel wrong or rushed?"

"No," Blaine said.

"Then it's just fine. Yeah, people will probably think it's too soon. But think of what we've been through together in such a short period of time. That kind of thing brings people closer, faster. So there," he said with a grin.

"Alright then," Blaine said, grinning back.

"Will you kiss the man you love please?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine said, leaning over to gently kiss the most beautiful lips in the world.

"It would be our pleasure," Kurt corrected, before leaning back into the kiss. Suddenly, he leaned away again. "Does this make us boyfriends?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "It doesn't seem like a big enough term to capture all I feel for you. But yeah, I guess we are boyfriends," he smiled.

"Boyfriends," Kurt said, contemplating. "Sounds good to me. For now."

"For now," Blaine agreed, leaning in to kiss him again.

. . . . . . . . .

**Sooooo? What did you think? I know it's all smut, but hey, it's good stuff. Or it can be. Back to reality next time. Reviews please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Someone pointed out I used a lot of 'May I's' and 'Please's' during the last chapter. Sorry about that! I had them asking one another permission a lot in order to allow Kurt the freedom he needed to say no. Time to move out of the bedroom bubble and onto reality…**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"I feel protective of you. I feel friendship toward you. I think that I love you," he said quietly.

"Truly?" Kurt asked softly, his eyes soft and warm.

"Yeah. I love you, Kurt," he said, hoping he wasn't making an ass out of himself.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, his voice sure and determined.

"You do?" Blaine asked, needing that extra reassurance like Kurt had. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"Do your feelings of love feel wrong or rushed?"

"No," Blaine said.

"Then it's just fine. Yeah, people will probably think it's too soon. But think of what we've been through together in such a short period of time. That kind of thing brings people closer, faster. So there," he said with a grin.

"Alright then," Blaine said, grinning back.

"Will you kiss the man you love please?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine said, leaning over to gently kiss the most beautiful lips in the world.

"It would be our pleasure," Kurt corrected, before leaning back into the kiss. Suddenly, he leaned away again. "Does this make us boyfriends?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "It doesn't seem like a big enough term to capture all I feel for you. But yeah, I guess we are boyfriends," he smiled.

"Boyfriends," Kurt said, contemplating. "Sounds good to me. For now."

"For now," Blaine agreed, leaning in to kiss him again.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Three weeks later…**

"Blaine, we need to talk," Kurt said at breakfast one morning. He had made them omelets and cinnamon rolls. Blaine, surprised had dug in like he hadn't eaten in a month.

With Kurt's statement, Blaine looked up at him, his cheeks stuffed with omelet. Chewing slowly, he swallowed then took a long drink of his coffee.

"I've learned from watching other couples that 'we need to talk' is never a good thing. Is it because I left my clothes on the floor? Cause I'll go clean it up," Blaine said, floundering a bit.

Kurt smiled. "I already picked up your clothes. I don't mind doing that. It makes me feel quite domestic," he said. "No, this talk is about us as a couple."

"Oh. Okay," Blaine said, pushing his plate away. "Let me have it."

"Don't look so freaked out, Blaine. I'm not breaking up with you or anything. I couldn't be happier if I tried. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Kurt assured him. The look of fear on Blaine's face was so sad, he had to relieve him. "Baby, I just think it's time for me to go back to my dorm room."

Blaine froze. It _was_ as bad as he thought it was. "Why do you want to leave me?"

"Blaine, it's not leaving you. We knew I was only going to stay with you until the threat of Karofsky was gone. We haven't heard from him for almost a month. I feel perfectly safe returning to my dorm room. I have to clean the place, it's been empty for so long. All the food will need to be thrown out. Not to mention the rest of my clothes are there. I can stop repeating outfits so much," Kurt said in a relieved tone.

"Kurt, that's leaving me. We made that agreement when I was just helping you heal from what happened. Then we became, well, more. I thought that meant you'd be staying here permanently," Blaine said, his expression raw and hurt.

"Blaine, baby, I'm not leaving you as in ending the relationship. Everything will stay the same, I'll just be living at my dorm. I feel like I need to do this, to see if I can be there by myself. I'd also like to start training with you like we've discussed. What do you think about that?" Kurt asked, really not wanting to see Blaine hurting. But he really wanted to do this. To go back to the dorm and face the ghosts of his recent past.

"When will you be coming back?" Blaine demanded. "You will be coming back, won't you?"

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his. "Blaine, this doesn't change anything between us, you know that don't you? We'll just be living separately. Would you want to live full time at my dorm when most of your stuff is somewhere else?"

"Yes, I would. I would just move the rest of my stuff in with you so I wouldn't need anything. I would do anything to stay near you. Anything to keep you in bed with me each night," Blaine said firmly. Since Kurt had started really healing, they'd learned they loved to cuddle at night, trading off as the big spoon, though Blaine had found – tough guy or not – he enjoyed being the little spoon. "I can't imagine waking up and not seeing your beautiful eyes, not feeling your touch in the morning."

Kurt started thinking about those things. He'd never felt so good about himself as he did when he caught Blaine staring at him.

"Okay. One week. Give me one week and then I'll move in with you permanently, if that is what you truly want. There's only a month left until Karofsky takes off. I doubt we'll see hide nor hair of him before then. One week at my dorm will give me time to deal with some things and then I come home," Kurt said with a soft smile, enjoying the way 'home' sounded coming from his lips.

Blaine stared at him hard for a moment. "Are we still going to be seeing each other during this week?"

"Of course, baby! This isn't a break-up or break or anything like that. Just me living back at my dorm for a week. You can even come and stay the night if you'd like. I would like a couple nights on my own. It just feels like something I need to do. I slept in that dorm in fear for way too many nights of my life. Would he show up? Would he be angry? What would he demand from me? I want to sleep there and know that nothing is going to happen. I think starting up the training is going to help too," Kurt hinted.

"Yeah, that's fine, we can start. I can't wait to see you all hot and sweaty," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt giggled. "And stinky and gross," he added.

"No way. A good healthy sweat brings out your natural manly smell. I'd love to lick the sweat off your neck, down your chest. Mm, sounds yummy," Blaine said, his eyes darkening at the thought.

"Stop getting yourself worked up and eat your cinnamon roll before it gets cold," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine was insatiable in bed. While Kurt was enjoying sex more and more, he still couldn't compare with Blaine's sex drive.

Blaine's eyes lit up and he started in on the delicious roll, glazed frosting covering his fingers.

"So, will you help me get some of my stuff back over to the dorm?" Kurt asked, grateful to have Blaine happy with the cinnamon treat.

"Why bother if you're just coming back?" Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Because I'll need some of my stuff. My computer, bathroom stuff, things I'll need on a daily basis. Everything else can stay if you're okay with that," Kurt said.

"Of course I'm okay with it. I'd be even more okay with it if you were staying too," Blaine grumbled.

"It's only a week, Blaine," Kurt said, sighing. "Don't you want me to feel like I can do something that used to scare me and make me anxious?"

"Yes. But it doesn't mean I can't miss you," Blaine said petulantly.

"Fine, you'll miss me, I'll only be gone for a week, then we'll move all of my stuff in here before the new semester starts. I'm going to need more closet space," he finished thoughtfully.

Blaine grinned. "There's a closet in the hallway that's supposed to be for linens. All the linens are in the bathroom cupboards, so that closet is all yours."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said. His voice grew quiet. "I really can stay there overnight by myself without being scared."

Blaine took his hand. "Yes, you can. It won't even faze you."

. . . . . . . . .

Kurt tried repeating Blaine's words to himself as he settled into bed in his dorm two nights later. He was alone in his dorm, alone period, for the first time in weeks. His stomach was in knots and he had to keep himself from calling Blaine and asking him to come over. Blaine had offered just that, seeing how nervous Kurt was. But Kurt had said no, he had to handle this on his own. Kurt, now, was thinking he was a dumbass. The room seemed extra dark, the walls closing in on him, the blankets seeming to hold him down, to strangle him. He clung to the sweatshirt he'd managed to smuggle from Blaine's house.

He didn't know what had possessed him to do this. He was sweaty nervous. Every time he heard a squeak, in the dorm room, he'd jump. He didn't honestly think Karofsky would show up as a specter in the dark. This was the fear that he wanted to get over. Those times when Karofsky would wake him from sleep and either beat him up or worse.

Keeping his mind on Blaine, he began to sing to himself.

_A chair is still a chair _

_Even when there's no one sitting there. _

_But a chair is not a house _

_And a house is not a home _

_When there's no one there to hold you tight _

_And no one there you can kiss goodnight. _

_A room is still a room _

_Even when there's nothing there but gloom. _

_But a room is not a house _

_And a house is not a home _

_When the two of us are far apart. _

_And one of us has a broken heart. _

_Now and then I call your name _

_And suddenly a face appears. _

_But it's just a crazy game _

_And it ends, _

_It ends in tears. _

_So darling, have a heart. _

_Don't let one mistake keep us apart. _

_I'm not meant to live alone, _

_Turn this house into a home. _

_When I climb the stair and turn the key, _

_please be there, _

_Still in love with me._

Kurt sang, secure in his knowledge that Blaine was still in love with him, that he was there for Kurt. He fell asleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

. . . .

When Kurt opened his eyes the next morning, he smiled. He had won. There was nothing more to fear. He'd never felt so good, singing at the top of his lungs while he was getting in the shower and then finding a kick ass outfit for the day. He was meeting Blaine for coffee in an hour and he wanted Blaine to be proud of him.

. . . .

"I knew you could do it, Kurt. I'm very proud of you," Blaine said as soon as they saw each other in the café. "And you look downright edible. What are you doing later?"

"I was thinking I might invite my boyfriend back to my dorm," Kurt said coyly.

"Ah, well, it's a damn good thing your boyfriend is me or I might have to get violent," Blaine smiled.

Kurt's phone beeped and he giggled. "Maybe that's my boyfriend calling," he said.

Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt's phone. His smile died immediately. "You were kind of right," Blaine said and answered the call. "What the hell do you want, Karofsky?"

"I want to send out an invitation for you. You and me. Three weeks from now, Hyde Park at six in the evening," Karofsky growled.

"And this is an invite for?" Blaine said, waving Kurt away from taking the phone.

"For me to kick your ass," Karofsky said.

"Oh, how sweet! Are you going to train? Are you going to do a Rambo music montage showing you getting strong? I accept asshole. And don't think you can trick me by making me walk into a trap. I'll have my own people there. See you then, asswipe," Blaine said and hung up the phone.

"He actually set up a date to fight?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"He did indeed," Blaine said seriously. He was already thinking of how he would need to step up his own workouts, just so he could make sure Karofsky couldn't surprise him.

"I want to do it," Kurt announced.

"What?" Blaine asked, not sure he knew what Kurt meant.

"I want to be the one to fight Karofsky," Kurt said, his face serious and sure. "I want to take him down."

. . . . . . . . . .

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aw, so many mixed reviews on whether Kurt should fight or not. Maybe we should place bets. :) LOL. Nah. We'll see how it goes from here. "What Not To Wear" and the hosts do not belong to me. Enjoy, my FF friends! (P.S. So sorry this is so late. You know how people joke about having a mental breakdown? Well, I had a real one. But this isn't about me, just wanted to explain myself.)**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me"**

"I want to send out an invitation for you. You and me. Three weeks from now, Hyde Park at six in the evening," Karofsky growled.

"And this is an invite for?" Blaine said, waving Kurt away from taking the phone.

"For me to kick your ass," Karofsky said.

"Oh, how sweet! Are you going to train? Are you going to do a Rambo music montage showing you getting strong? I accept asshole. And don't think you can trick me by making me walk into a trap. I'll have my own people there. See you then, asswipe," Blaine said and hung up the phone.

"He actually set up a date to fight?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"He did indeed," Blaine said seriously. He was already thinking of how he would need to step up his own workouts, just so he could make sure Karofsky couldn't surprise him.

"I want to do it," Kurt announced.

"What?" Blaine asked, not sure he knew what Kurt meant.

"I want to be the one to fight Karofsky," Kurt said, his face serious and sure. "I want to take him down."

. . . . . . . . .

"I want to be the one to kick his ass," Kurt repeated.

"What?" Blaine demanded heatedly for the second time.

"I know you can hear me, Blaine. What's the problem? We talked about how you were going to teach me self-defense," Kurt said, irritated.

"First, there is a huge difference between self-defense and street fighting. Like complete opposites. Second, you are just now getting over some very serious injuries. Why would you want to risk adding new ones? Third, Karofsky is at least three time your size. Fourth, as your boyfriend, no," Blaine finished firmly.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever get through that list. Boiling it down, you think I can't do it and, let me guess, you're going to try and forbid me?" Kurt's eyes were narrowed.

"Kurt, I just…,"

"Come on, Blaine, tell me the truth. Don't beat around the bush," he said, starting to feel angry towards his boyfriend.

"Fine. No, I don't think you can do it and yes, if my opinion matters at all to you, then I'm asking you to please not do this," Blaine said quietly.

"Couldn't come out and say you forbid me, huh?" Kurt sneered. "This is _my_ fight, Blaine. David is the one who treated _me_ like shit. He was the one to rape _me_ and beat _me_ up. It was _my_ head that he would slam into the stove while I was cooking because dinner was taking too long. It was _me_ who bled from the ass time after time because he fucked me too hard without any preparation. It was _me_ who was told day after day, week after week, that _I_ wasn't good enough. That _I_ was a worthless piece of shit. That _I_ was someone nobody would ever care for. That _I_ am stupid, ugly, worthless, pathetic, a piece of shit," Kurt shouted.

"Enough!" Blaine roared.

Kurt stared at him for a minute before responding, his voice frustrated and angry.

"What, hearing what I went through making you feel bad, Blaine? What do you think it did to me on a daily basis, huh? And now I don't deserve a chance to avenge myself. Now I get to sit on the sidelines like some prissy little bitch who can't do anything for himself, can't fight his own fight? I don't think so. But thank you, Blaine. Thank you for confirming that I am not worth anything. Lock the damn door on your way out," Kurt said and walked out of his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine stood there, in shock, staring at the door. That conversation had gone way south of where he'd intended it to go. He'd only wanted to protect Kurt, let him know the real danger of getting into a fight with someone like Karofsky. Someone who was known to love fighting dirty. If Kurt had let him finish speaking, he would eventually have gotten around to saying that, yes, he would teach Kurt to fight. He still didn't want Kurt to, but he understood. That's what he'd wanted to say. He got it. He'd gone through his share of fights to prove who he was, that he was tough and deserved to be treated like a human. But he hadn't worded it right.

He paced back and forth, wondering just where he'd gone wrong. Then he stopped, Kurt's words coming back to him. Kurt had used the past tense when talking about the nightmare of his time with David. But then he had said 'I _am_ stupid, ugly, worthless, pathetic, a piece of shit… not worth anything'. Present tense. He still believed all of those things about himself. Blaine had worked so hard to let Kurt know how much he mattered, how beautiful he is. Obviously, the damage that Karofsky had done, went much deeper than Blaine himself would be able to undo.

Walking through to Kurt's bedroom, he walked to his desk and started looking. After a moment of sifting through the papers and books, he found what he was looking for. A small brown phone book. On the cover was Kurt's handwriting. 'In case I lose my phone… Again!' Blaine smiled. Flipping through, he found the number he was searching for. He entered it into his phone and replaced the little book, running his fingers lightly over Kurt's handwriting. Sighing he looked around, simply taking in the scent and aura of Kurt. Finally, he left the dorm, locking the door behind him and headed home. His heart felt a little empty without having Kurt's love seeing him out the door.

. . . . . . .

Kurt walked around the halls of the dormitory, wishing he'd thought to bring a coat, so he could go outside without freezing. Mercedes hadn't responded to his request to come and visit yet, but there was no way he was going back to his dorm room yet. He thought he knew Blaine. He thought Blaine saw him as capable and strong. All through the healing process and beyond, Blaine had rained compliments and praise down on him. Now, when it was time to test it, now when he had a chance to redeem himself to the very demon spawn who had caused it all. Now Kurt wasn't enough.

Well, that was bullshit. He'd hire himself a personal trainer first. Maybe find the wrestling team and hire a kickboxer. Kurt had always had strong legs, he'd proved it when he was on the Cheerios in high school. Dancing around the house and yoga had kept him flexible and given him lean muscles over the years. He could do it. Three weeks was plenty of time to get himself ready, toughened up a bit, learn a few tricks. Then he could take Karofsky down. He was already sure he was faster than the other guy. Bigger or not, that had to be something in his favor.

Kurt's phone buzzed.

_**Sure, baby, come on over – Mercedes**_

Whispering thanks, Kurt walked the short trip over to Mercedes dorm and walked in.

"Hey, Kurt, what's going on?" Mercedes asked, coming over and giving him a hug.

Inhaling the warm, sweet scent of his best friend, Kurt just stood there for a minute, taking in the love she exuded.

"Aw, babe, what is it? Huh?" She finally asked, leaning back and putting her hand to his cheek, her large dark eyes concerned.

"Cheesecake first. Talk later?" Kurt asked, giving her a tremulous smile.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Mercedes said with a wink. Going to the fridge she got the half-eaten cheesecake from the fridge and two forks. They never bothered with plates. It was unnecessary at this point in their friendship.

They sat next to each other on the tiny love seat Mercedes had and watched What Not To Wear, laughing at all the 'before' videos of the people on the show. Kurt would then comment on the 'after' clothing, giving his almost professional opinion on whether it really suited the person or not. He enjoyed having the knowledge he'd worked so hard to learn over the last three years.

Taking another bite of the delicious cheesecake, he realized he could see himself in Clinton Kelly's place, helping people find simple pieces of cloth that could change their lives and see themselves in a different light. That is what he wanted to do with his career. Bring the beauty out of a person simply by changing their clothes. He knew he had outfits that made him feel powerful or beautiful or even intellectual. Even if none of it was true. If he wore those clothes, they became an armor between him and the rest of the world. Things wouldn't bother him as much.

After another show and finishing off the cheesecake, Mercedes turned the TV off and turned to him.

"What's got you down, sweetie? I didn't even know you were back in the dorms."

"I'm only back for a week," he told her. "I wanted to prove to myself that I could make it without living in fear of David. Now, though, I don't know. We had a pretty big fight earlier and I don't know if it's something we can move past."

"What happened?" she asked, taking his hand.

He explained as much as he could, telling her how he wanted to be the one to take David down. It was his right as the injured party.

"Kurt, you know I love you, right? For, what, going on seven years now? I know the strength you have, physically, mentally, spiritually. I also know your weaknesses. Sweetie, I think Blaine might be right about this one," she said softly. Holding her hand out as he was about to retort, she stopped him. "Blaine is thinking the best for you, baby, that's all. David has beat the living shit out of guys twice his size because he fights dirty. He'll be punching and smacking and then pull a knife and stab the guy. He usually wears gloves to hide the brass knuckles he uses. Kurt, there's a story from last year about a guy who got hit so hard in the head that he went into a coma and eventually died. Karofsky's dad is a good lawyer and managed to get David off with no charges. No witnesses, you see. Nobody wanted to come against Karofsky."

Kurt sat there staring at her, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "How could I not know anything about this? I was with David for years."

"Kurt, I think you did know, baby. I think you pushed it to the edges of your mind so you didn't have to consider the fact that your boyfriend, the one person you thought could give you affection, was capable of murder. It would make it that much harder to pretend to love him, wouldn't it?" she said, her dark eyes wise beyond her years.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, laying his head back against the sofa. "I did tend to many bloody knuckles for him. I never heard about the guy in the coma, that is just horrifying. I let that monster touch me," Kurt gasped, turning a scary shade of white and green.

"Hey now, no vomiting on my sofa," Mercedes warned gently. She handed him his glass of water and told him to sip slowly.

After a while, he felt better. At least his stomach did. He still couldn't believe he'd been in bed with a potential killer. Shaking his head, he decided to change the subject. "You've convinced me I should move back into Blaine's. Maybe even sooner than a week. Maybe right now," he said, thinking deeply. He definitely didn't want to be back in that dorm room knowing what he knew now.

"I think you're making the right choice, baby," Mercedes said. "Besides, an apartment over a dorm room? Hell yeah!" she laughed.

"No kidding," he said, joining her laughter.

He left soon after, going to his dorm quickly to pack up as many of his belongings as he could. Luckily, even though he'd lived there three years, he hadn't accumulated that much, other than clothing. Lots of clothing. He packed all he could into his messenger back, two spare backpacks, and a rolling suitcase. With something akin to shock, he looked around and realized he was done packing. He was leaving all of the bedding. There was no way he wanted any memory associate with that bed and blankets. Blaine had a perfectly wonderful comforter. The only thing left to take care of was the cheap set of dishes and pans he'd purchased his freshman year. That and the food that he didn't even want to look at. Throwing all of the kitchen items into several garbage bags, he made a quick trip to the dumpster outside. Then he went back up, gathered his belongings, and left the room.

The Resident Advisor was on his way out and Kurt explained that he had moved out and gave him his key. The RA looked irritated and reminded him to call the dorm advisor in the morning to make sure he was no longer charged for the room. Kurt just smiled and thanked him, heading out to his car.

By the time he made it, his arms were shaking from the load. But he didn't care. He had determined, during his packing expedition, to make up with Blaine. Regardless of how angry he'd been, Blaine really had spoken out of love. If he knew the side of Karofsky that Mercedes had shared, then Kurt owed him thanks and not anger. He could admit that he was wrong.

With a lighter heart, he drove to Blaine's apartment, hoping he was home. He didn't want to talk on the phone or text. This was something he wanted to talk about in person. Pulling into the parking lot, he found a spot in the visitor parking and grabbed all of his bags. He wanted the sight of him to make a statement to Blaine.

Lugging it all to Blaine's door, he knocked, his stomach twisting with nerves.

The door opened and Blaine stood there, shocked. "Kurt? What? What is all this?"

"I'm moving in," Kurt stated. "If you'll still have me that is. Which I'm hoping you do because I already packed my entire dorm and turned in my key. It'll be a pain in the ass to get it all…,"

Blaine slammed into him, taking Kurt's face and kissing him passionately. "Oh, baby," he said, "I am so sorry about earlier. I had no right to make you feel as crappy as I did. Please forgive me."

Kurt kissed him again. "I'll forgive you if you tell me I can move in so I can put all these bags down. They're really quite heavy."

Blaine laughed and took several of the bags. "Of course! My home is your home, always, sweetheart," he said, excited.

Kurt laughed with him, feeling lighter than he had all day. Walking into the apartment, he was about to talk about closet space again, when he suddenly dropped his bags.

"Kurt, I meant to call you and let you know," Blaine said apologetically, sharing a glance with his guest.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked the person sitting there, his stomach plunging.

. . . . . . . .

**Who could it be? I hope you enjoyed this. It was half written for the longest time and now I've finally finished it. I'll be getting back to regular posting now that I'm only half crazy again. ;) Reviews keep me sane! Sorta…**


	15. Chapter 15

**My thoughts go out to anyone on the east coast affected by Hurricane Sandy. Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you got some sweets! Let's see who's come to visit…**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

The door opened and Blaine stood there, shocked. "Kurt? What? What is all this?"

"I'm moving in," Kurt stated. "If you'll still have me that is. Which I'm hoping you do because I already packed my entire dorm and turned in my key. It'll be a pain in the ass to get it all…,"

Blaine slammed into him, taking Kurt's face and kissing him passionately. "Oh, baby," he said, "I am so sorry about earlier. I had no right to make you feel as crappy as I did. Please forgive me."

Kurt kissed him again. "I'll forgive you if you tell me I can move in so I can put all these bags down. They're really quite heavy."

Blaine laughed and took several of the bags. "Of course! My home is your home, always, sweetheart," he said, excited.

Kurt laughed with him, feeling lighter than he had all day. Walking into the apartment, he was about to talk about closet space again, when he suddenly dropped his bags.

"Kurt, I meant to call you and let you know," Blaine said apologetically, sharing a glance with his guest.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked the person sitting there, his stomach plunging.

. . . . . . . .

"Well, son, you been telling me you're alright for months now and from what Blaine here has been telling me, alright is far from what you are. Now you wanna explain yourself?" Burt Hummel said, standing and giving his son the eye that only a parent can give.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "You want to explain to me how my father is just suddenly here?" he snapped.

"I think he has a right to know what is going on. Especially if you are willing to put yourself in danger," Blaine responded calmly.

"Kurt Elizabeth, I expect you to sit down right now and talk to me like a man," Burt demanded.

Kurt might be furious, but he wouldn't disrespect his father. He dropped his bags abruptly and went to sit across from his dad. He hadn't seen the man in months. Kurt had cut off the visits after Karofsky had become more violent under the guise of being busy with school. Kurt didn't want to have to explain himself or his bruises. He kept up on phone conversations so his father wouldn't suspect anything. And he'd been successful. Until now.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs and playing with the sleeves of his coat.

"Don't play distant with me, son. I know Karofsky has been using you as a whipping boy. You told me he was this great guy, someone I would approve of. You lied to me. I told you that you matter and not to throw yourself around. You did the exact opposite. What the hell happened to you, Kurt? What made you think that living like this is okay? Did I not show you enough love? I thought I did a pretty good job; that we did a pretty good job of getting you ready for this world. And here you are, a victim of long term abuse. Where is the Kurt who wouldn't take anything from anybody?"

Kurt didn't answer, just sat there silent, plucking at invisible lint on his pants, eyebrow permanently raised.

"So you're not going to talk to me, huh? Fine, I'll do the talking. You've been lying to me for who knows long, all so some asshole could beat the shit out of you. You think that is the manly route to take? Huh? Keeping it all secret so this little bastard could keep hurting you?" Burt snarled, his face filled with disgust.

"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me," Kurt burst out. "Your heart," he started.

"Do not use my damn heart as an excuse. I had one heart attack years ago. Since then, I haven't had one negative check up. You can't use that as an excuse anymore, Kurt, so don't even try. I'm your father, Kurt, I love you more than anything else in this life. Why did you hide this from me when I could have come and gotten you away from it?" His dad's voice cracked with pain.

This was what Kurt wanted to avoid. All the pain this would cause his father, just so Kurt could have someone to love him, or at least pretend to.

"I didn't want you to see it," Kurt whispered, his voice raw. "I didn't want you to see me like that. I had to stay, don't you get it? Don't either of you get it? He loved me and I needed that, I wanted it, so badly. I was worth nothing without him. Now I have this chance, this golden opportunity to get back at him. Show him what being abused really feels like. Why shouldn't I take that chance?" Kurt finally yelled, standing. "Why don't I get the chance to avenge myself? The chance to win for once."

"Because you're going to lose!" Burt shouted, rising and walking to Kurt. "You're going to lose and possibly get so damn hurt you can't walk away from it. Is death what you're aiming for? Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. But I deserve the chance," Kurt insisted. "He really hurt me. I want to hurt him in return."

"I know, buddy, I know you do," Burt said, reaching out to Kurt. "But I don't want you getting yourself so hurt, you can't come back from it. You want revenge and that's understandable. But, Kurt, I can't risk you leaving me. I've lost enough with losing your mom. I can't lose you, too. Please don't do this to me," Burt said, tears in his blue eyes as he reached for his son. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt saw the worry and pure fear in his father's eyes and he broke. Wrapping his arms around his dad, he began crying. "I love you, too, Dad. I won't do it; I won't fight," he promised.

They stayed there, wrapped around each other, father and son communing in their love for one another.

Blaine felt like an intruder and quietly picked up Kurt's bags and took them to the bedroom. Relief was flooding his system when he heard Kurt promise to not fight. He knew Kurt would have a difficult time with his decision once the emotional atmosphere returned to normal. Blaine would have to remind him of the reasons he'd agreed not to fight. He would teach him to fight, though. Regardless of anything, Kurt needed to know how to defend himself. That would give Kurt something to hold onto, something to work toward.

Kurt and Burt separated, wiping their eyes.

"I'm sorry you went through all that, kid. You know I would have taken my rifle to the little asshole if I'd known," Burt said as they returned to their seats.

"I figured it was the only way I'd ever get love, so I guess I'm just a guilty as he is because I stuck around," Kurt responded.

"Kurt, look at me," Burt said and waited until Kurt was looking at him. "You are not at fault here. You are the victim, don't let anyone tell you different, kiddo."  
"Sure, Dad," Kurt said, looking back down at his hands.

"Well, I'm going to head to the hotel Blaine set up for me. I'm taking you out for breakfast tomorrow, so meet me at the hotel at eight sharp," Burt said, standing. "We still have some talking to get done, kiddo."

"Okay Dad," Kurt said, feeling like a kid looking forward to a lecture.

Burt left after another quick hug. Blaine came out of the bedroom hesitantly. Kurt glared at him.

"Do you still want to live here? I would understand if you didn't," Blaine said quietly.

"I need some time alone. Would you please go pick up something for dinner," Kurt replied, his voice hard.

"Sure. I'll, uh, get some Chinese. I remember what you like," Blaine said and quickly grabbed his keys before slipping out the door.

Kurt paced back and forth in front of the picture window, trying to get over his anger with Blaine. It was crossing the line to bring his dad into the situation. He'd felt pressured to say he wouldn't fight and he would never go back on something he'd told his dad. The man was more precious to him than anything. He guessed it told him something about how Blaine felt if he went so far as to make the call to his dad. For now, though, it didn't lessen Kurt's anger.

Turning on the stereo, he fiddled with his iPod, finding a song to suit his needs. Finding one, he turned it up and began singing.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

Kurt sat on the couch, his head in his hands. 'It's hard to dance with a devil on your back, so shake him off'. Those lyrics really spoke to him. He was carrying around the weight of what David had done to him. It was time to be done with that. He guessed there would be no violence included in his spiritual and mental cleansing. Maybe a song. He could make his life a musical and go and face down David with a kick ass song, dancing out his frustration and pain. Playing with his iPod again, he found a song and nodded. This would do. For himself at least.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

Kurt had to forgive himself. For allowing himself to be taken in by David's lies, for thinking it was all his fault, for letting David hit him and rape him and telling himself it was love. Singing the song to himself again, he felt a loosening inside him. A freeing of guilt that he'd been carrying around for too long. It wasn't his fault, he didn't let those things happen. He didn't need to focus on getting revenge on David, but helping himself let go and move on.

He smiled as he sang and sang, dancing around the living room, feeling freer than he'd let himself feel in years.

When Blaine got home, Kurt was still twirling around the living room. Blaine put the bag of Chinese food on the table and walked toward Kurt, a questioning look on his face.

Kurt grabbed him and began twirling him around, laughing at the perplexed look on Blaine's face.

"Are you okay?" Blaine finally asked when the song changed.

"I'm perfect. It wasn't my fault. None of it was. I didn't allow any of it," he told Blaine with a smile.

Blaine smiled brilliantly at him. "No, you didn't. You were innocent in all of this," he agreed.

"See? That's why I'm perfect," Kurt said.

The next song started and they both laughed. Blaine looked at Kurt and began singing to him. Kurt sang harmony and they danced and danced before collapsing on the bed and making love, the Chinese forgotten.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that; why do I do that?_

_Yeah!_

_I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

. . . . . . . . .

**Shake it Out – Florence + the Machine**

**What I've Done – Linkin Park**

**Perfect – P!nk**

**I know I used a lot of music in this chapter. Don't you sometimes think that your life could be told in the lyrics of a song? That's how I felt here. What song defines your life right now? Mine would be: "Underneath" by Adam Lambert. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I am writing two stories at once. One for the writing challenge National Novel Writing Month (add a dot org if you want more info – it changed my life.) and this one on FF. Please be patient with me and cross your fingers that I don't cross the stories. This story is pure fluffy smut while I work on the outline for the coming chapters. LOL Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

Kurt had to forgive himself. For allowing himself to be taken in by David's lies, for thinking it was all his fault, for letting David hit him and rape him and telling himself it was love. Singing the song to himself again, he felt a loosening inside him. A freeing of guilt that he'd been carrying around for too long. It wasn't his fault, he didn't let those things happen. He didn't need to focus on getting revenge on David, but helping himself let go and move on.

He smiled as he sang and sang, dancing around the living room, feeling freer than he'd let himself feel in years.

When Blaine got home, Kurt was still twirling around the living room. Blaine put the bag of Chinese food on the table and walked toward Kurt, a questioning look on his face.

Kurt grabbed him and began twirling him around, laughing at the perplexed look on Blaine's face.

"Are you okay?" Blaine finally asked when the song changed.

"I'm perfect. It wasn't my fault. None of it was. I didn't allow any of it," he told Blaine with a smile.

Blaine smiled brilliantly at him. "No, you didn't. You were innocent in all of this," he agreed.

"See? That's why I'm perfect," Kurt said.

The next song started and they both laughed. Blaine looked at Kurt and began singing to him. Kurt sang harmony and they danced and danced before collapsing on the bed and making love, the Chinese forgotten.

. . . . . . . .

The following days were filled with the adjustments that needed to be made as Kurt permanently moved in. After explaining themselves and apologizing when needed, they felt like they were closer than ever. As Kurt unpacked, Blaine couldn't be more pleased and happily moved all of his hanging clothes into the hall closet so Kurt didn't have to have his clothes in two places. Blaine only needed one small closet. Kurt needed a bit more than that.

They were both giddy like children when Blaine made space for Kurt in the bathroom and cheered at the moment when Kurt lay his toothbrush next to Blaine's. It was official. The apartment was no longer Blaine's. It was Blaine and Kurt's apartment. Blaine and Kurt's place.

After they were finally in a pattern of living, Kurt approached him about a house warming party.

"Don't you think we have enough going on? You said you still wanted to train and work out. Plus school, that doesn't leave a whole lot of time to plan a party," Blaine said, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck. It was the most perfect place in his world. It was right behind Kurt's earlobe and Blaine's nose fit in the spot like it was made to go there. He could spend days right here, his eyes closed, his nose breathing in Kurt's warm scent, his body wrapped around the man he loved.

It was a Saturday morning and Kurt had woken him with kisses before bringing up the subject of the party.

Kurt scoffed at his opposition. "I can do all of it, trust me. Kurt Hummel can cook up a party and bring about world peace all at the same time, Mr. Anderson."

"Well, Mr. Hummel, we'll just have to see about that," Blaine said, trading his nose for his tongue. Licking and sucking at his area, watching blood rush to the area.

Kurt hummed at the treatment, loving the tender way that Blaine loved his body. Writhing against Blaine's body, he let his boyfriend know that he was most definitely in the mood for more. His growing erection against Kurt's hip was a big clue.

"Blaine?" he murmured, his hand reaching up to bury itself in Blaine's curls.

"Hmm?" Blaine replied, moving down to Kurt's neck. He would never get enough of Kurt's sweet taste.

"I was, uh, wondering. See, I've, uh, never. I've just always wanted to try, but, um, oh never mind," Kurt finally said in a rush, snuggling into Blaine, kissing his boyfriend's bare shoulder.

Blaine pulled away, curious. "What is it, Kurt? I'm willing to try just about anything with you. I'm not wild about toes. But other than that, bring it on," he said with a gentle smile. He was curious now. "Tell me, sweetheart."

"Well, I've, um, never topped before. I, uh," Kurt said slowly, his face glowing red.

"Absolutely," Blaine interrupted him with a smile. It made since that with Karofsky as his first sexual partner, he never would have released enough control in order for Kurt to top. "I would love to try that. Just the thought of you inside me makes me throb," he whispered against Kurt, thrusting his hips against him. Blaine was fine with being the top or bottom and wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. It might actually help Kurt with his healing.

Kurt looked at him, his eyes wide. "Really?"

Blaine could see the vulnerability in his eyes. "Yes, baby, really. I would be honored to have you inside me. And now that you've brought it up, I can't stop thinking about it, so I think we're going to have to do it now," Blaine said, making sure Kurt could hear the sincerity in his voice. He knew this would be a challenge for Kurt to trust Blaine and to trust himself. Together, they would make it into a beautiful thing. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want. We can even do it at a later time, if you don't want to try it now. Whatever you want," he murmured, kissing along Kurt's neck.

"Really?" Kurt asked again, incredulous that Blaine hadn't even hesitated.

"Of course. Kurt, sweetheart, please realize that my body is yours. Not only do I want to do anything and everything with you, I trust you and want you to trust me. I trust you to touch me and if I don't like something I can say 'stop' and you will. Likewise, if I was doing something you didn't like, you could tell me to stop and I would. Instantly. I trust you, sweetie," Blaine told him, his voice oozing sincerity. He meant every single word, too.

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling shyly. "Um, how should we start?"

"How do we ever start?" Blaine asked, his eyes smoldering. He leaned in and kissed Kurt, moving their lips gently together. Turning his head, he teased Kurt's lips apart with his tongue and entered his mouth. He loved the feel of Kurt's tongue against his, swirling and rubbing.

Kurt moaned and moved closer, running his hands down Blaine's back, scratching at his muscles, making him cry out. He squeezed his ass, enjoying the soft skin of his cheeks.

"Touch me, Kurt. Lube up your fingers and put them in my ass, please. You brought it up and I need it now," Blaine moaned, long and deep.

Kurt was panting at the pure lust on Blaine's face and how he was trusting Kurt implicitly with his body. He took the bottle of lube into his shaking hands and squirted just a bit too much. He spread it around his trembling fingers and put the bottle down beside him.

Blaine bent his knees and spread his legs wide. "I can't wait to feel your fingers inside me, Kurt. Start with two, I love the stretch."

Kurt mentally crossed his fingers before taking his forefinger and middle finger and slowly entered Blaine's body.

Blaine cried out, loving the feel of Kurt's long fingers breeching the muscles of his body. Keeping his body relaxed, he savored the sensation of Kurt entering him.

"Deeper," he muttered. "Deeper, please."His head was tossing back and forth on the pillow.

Kurt felt a bit more confident, seeing his lover fall apart under his hands. Gently, he pushed his fingers in deeper, twisting them, stretching him, trying to find that small mound of nerves that he knew was in there. When he was sure he found it, he pushed against it softly and heard Blaine cry out, bucking against him. He moaned himself at the sight of his lover falling apart. He used his other hand to push down against Blaine's abdomen, forcing him to be still. Keeping his fingers crooked, he began thrusting in and out of Blaine's body.

On instinct, judging by Blaine's reaction, he added a third finger, renewing his pressure on his prostate. Blaine was trying to keep still under Kurt's restraining hand, but managed to buck up against him and answer him thrust for thrust.

"Kurt, please, I'm ready for you. Please, I need you inside me," Blaine begged. He watched Kurt, saw him in control, and loved him even more in that moment. He was a powerful, in control lover and Blaine knew he was going to come harder than ever before. "Please, Kurt."

Kurt was watching the sight of his fingers disappearing into Blaine's body. Though he was eager to enter him, he knew he could sit and watch this forever. It was so hot. He wanted to devour him in that moment. Pulling his fingers out, he groaned at the sight of Blaine's hole quivering around the open air. With a growl, he lubed his cock quickly and thrust into Blaine, both of them moaning and crying out at the same time. The sound was so loud, it echoed through the room.

Blaine was overwhelmed by the confidence Kurt showed by his quick entry. It was so hot, his entire body shuddered.

"Oh, god, Blaine, baby, you are so freaking tight. I never imagined. Oh my god," Kurt moaned, stilled above Blaine's body.

"Move, Kurt, you gotta move. I'm gonna lose it, you fill me up so good," Blaine growled out, raking his fingers down Kurt's smooth chest.

Kurt had no idea what he was supposed to do with thrusting, so he just pulled his entire body back and then pushed back in, moaning again at the tightness surrounding his cock.

"Just move your hips, Kurt, like when you dance," Blaine encouraged, his voice tight.

Kurt tried again, just moving his hips in a partial body roll. As he did so, Blaine screamed out.

"God, yes, Kurt. Just like that," he cried out.

Kurt was amazed by the power he felt. His movements were pulling Blaine apart. Each thrust made Blaine cry out and shake underneath him. Taken by his sudden power, he grabbed Blaine's thighs and pulled them further apart, tilting up so he was thrusting into him over and over on his prostate.

Blaine sobbed out, drowning in the sensation. "Kurt, oh my god, I'm going to come," he said, reaching for his throbbing erection.

Kurt grabbed his hand. "No, baby, please let me make you come," he said, giving a particularly hard thrust.

"Yes, yes, please, Kurt," Blaine cried, "please make me come."

"Yeah, baby, soon, I promise," Kurt said. Part of him wanted to see if he could drag it out, push Blaine to the edge and back before making him explode.

So that's what he did. He experimented with straight thrusts, circular, up and down, using his dancing skills to undulate, rotate and drive Blaine out of his mind.

"Kurt, Kurt," Blaine chanted before groaning loudly. Suddenly, his cock gave a twitch and he came with a cry, coming all over his chest, and up to his neck.

"Oh, baby," Kurt said, overwhelmed by the sight of what he had done to his lover. He thrust into Blaine once, twice, and the third thrust pushed him over the edge, coming harder than he ever had deep inside Blaine.

Gently he pulled out and collapsed next to Blaine. Kurt's brain was buzzing, his whole body wiped out. That had been the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had.

A sound broke through his glowing haze. He heard Blaine sniffling and his body was shuddering.

"Blaine, baby? Are you alright? Oh my god, did I hurt you?" he asked, his blood going cold. He leaned over Blaine and could see Blaine trembling. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong."

Blaine sniffed. "No, you didn't hurt me. Quite the opposite," he said, his voice shaking. "Kurt, I've never felt like that before. That was the most intense, beautiful, orgasm… out of this world. Oh god, Kurt, thank you so much," he said and snuggled himself into Kurt's side.

Kurt's eyes watered and he pulled Blaine even closer. Reaching for the tissues on the night stand, he lovingly cleaned Blaine up. He couldn't help taking a small lick, causing Blaine to moan in the most delicious way. Kurt knew this was something he would be doing again. Blaine's taste was salty and almost sweet in a way, a luxurious taste that Kurt could come to crave.

Finally, they were wrapped around each other, Blaine's head tucked into Kurt's neck in his favorite spot.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," Kurt answered, stroking his curly hair. "Sleep now," he said.

"Mm, yes, sleep," Blaine murmured.

When Kurt knew he was asleep, he held him even closer. Never had anyone shared something so intimate with him before. Yes, Blaine making love to him was always incredible and mind blowing. But there was something powerful and intimate about being the one to top. He had the power to corrupt and injure like Karofsky. Or to bring bliss and caring and love. Knowing that he had been the one to evoke such feelings in his lover made his heart beat with unknown pleasure. As much as it was about having an orgasm, Kurt now knew it was so much more. You had the ability to create emotion, to express love through motion.

As he nodded off to sleep, there was one thing he knew for sure. Topping would be something that would happen much more.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Next up: Cue the training montage.**

**Hope you enjoyed this momentary pause in the story. Please review. Thanks all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I swear I could write lusty goodness every minute of the day. Alas, blowjobs do not a good story make. hehehehe**

. . . . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," Kurt answered, stroking his curly hair. "Sleep now," he said.

"Mm, yes, sleep," Blaine murmured.

When Kurt knew he was asleep, he held him even closer. Never had anyone shared something so intimate with him before. Yes, Blaine making love to him was always incredible and mind blowing. But there was something powerful and intimate about being the one to top. He had the power to corrupt and injure like Karofsky. Or to bring bliss and caring and love. Knowing that he had been the one to evoke such feelings in his lover made his heart beat with unknown pleasure. As much as it was about having an orgasm, Kurt now knew it was so much more. You had the ability to create emotion, to express love through motion.

As he nodded off to sleep, there was one thing he knew for sure. Topping would be something that would happen much more.

. . . . . . . . .

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

"Again," Kurt gasped. "Again!" He put up his fists and bent his knees as he'd been instructed to do.

"Kurt, no, you've had enough," Blaine insisted.

"Dammit, Blaine, I decide when I've had enough. Now come on. One more time," Kurt insisted.

Gritting his teeth, Blaine came at him again, taking a swing when he knew he'd be able to land Kurt on his ass.

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Surprising him, Kurt ducked to the side, just as Blaine had taught him. Before Blaine could turn fully, Kurt sucker punched him in the kidney.

"Holy shit," Blaine gasped. "Nice shot, Kurt," he said as he fell to one knee.

Kurt held his hand out to Blaine to help him up, only to swing his leg out and swipe Blaine's feet out from under him.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

Blaine leapt up, a light in his eye, partially proud that Kurt had really learned what he'd taught him over the last two weeks and partially wanting to get revenge. He stayed low, intending to leg sweep Kurt, when again, Kurt used his long legs to his advantage. Spinning, he kicked Blaine lightly in the ass, pushing him into the wall.

_Rising up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

As Blaine bounced into the wall, Kurt was instantly up against him, his forearm trapping Blaine's head and neck against the wall. Adding to it, he shoved his leg between Blaine's, effectively trapping him from escaping.

"Gotcha," Kurt said with a wink and a kiss on the lip.

"Water," Blaine gasped. Having the air shoved out of his lungs made him thirsty for some reason.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

Kurt took the bait and stepped back, releasing Blaine, only to be taken to the ground himself. Realizing his error, he locked legs with Blaine and made sure he landed on top.

"Nice try, Anderson! Do you declare me the winner, baby?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"Well, my kidneys do," Blaine groaned. "So yeah, good job, sweetie. You have officially kicked my ass. Congratulations."

Kurt leapt up easily and did a little shoulder shimmy dance with a few high kicks. "Finally!"

Blaine stood up, rubbing at his kidney area. "I'm glad you're so happy. You're a brutal little thing," he said, sounding surprised.

Kurt bounced over and kissed him. "I learned it from the best, you know. And in only two weeks! That's gotta mean I have natural talent, right?" The adrenaline was still running through him, giving him a natural high.

"You did wonderful sweetheart. And yes, I think you have some sort of inner Chuck Norris going on. That one kick you got in just about laid me out. Very impressive. Come on, I need a hot shower before all of the bruises start setting in," Blaine moaned. Then he smiled big. "I really am proud of you, sweetie."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, giving him a blinding grin.

"You really earned it," he said as they walked to back to the apartment.

They'd been working out early in the morning in the apartments gym when the aerobics and yoga room was empty. They would lay out mats and just start working at it. Kurt taught Blaine some warm-ups from yoga and Blaine taught the rest.

Not a day went by that they didn't get some kind of work out and training in. Kurt could already feel his muscles growing and developing into lean, strong muscles. His body took to the training naturally, as if he were meant to fight. And whether or not he ever actually got into a fight, he felt completely empowered, he had a new confidence about him. He carried himself differently. His posture was straighter, his stride longer, his chin was up. He couldn't be happier if he tried.

Blaine watched Kurt as they shared the extravagant shower that came with the apartment. Kurt was under one shower head, Blaine under the other. The change in Kurt was beautiful and he was so proud of him. His body was turning even more long and lean than he was. His biceps were quite impressive now and his leg muscles tensed and flexed with every move he made. It had brought about this huge change in his confidence and attitude. He was never fearful anymore. He walked down the street with his head held high. His grades were at their best, he had new friends. Blaine had to admit that learning how to defend himself was the best decision Kurt had ever made. Even if he faced Karofsky, which he still didn't want Kurt to do, the fear Blaine had had about it was lessened. Kurt had proved to be a quick learner who was almost elegant in his fighting. After Blaine had shown him the basics, Kurt had come up with additions to moves that made them more effective for him. He'd learned that Kurt's strongest feature were his legs. If he could kick instead of punch, then he would do that.

Now, watching Kurt leaning against the shower, his head down, the water sluicing down the lean muscles of his back. See the water trickle over and down his ass.

Blaine couldn't help himself and turned and knelt behind Kurt. He kissed and nipped at his cheeks, listening to Kurt gasp and then moan. Spreading him just a bit, Blaine licked him from top to bottom in one hot, wet motion. Kurt cried out, leaning his ass out a bit more so Blaine had more access. Blaine moaned and boldly stroked his tongue inside Kurt's ass.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked.

"More?" Blaine asked, licking lightly at Kurt's hole.

"Ohdeargodpleaseyes," he moaned, pushing his forehead into the tile wall.

"Mm," Blaine growled at Kurt's response.

Pulling his cheeks apart, he inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Leaning forward, he was able to thrust his tongue inside Kurt, enjoying his gasp and cries of pleasure. For several minutes he fucked Kurt with his tongue, learning the clean, musky taste of him.

Unable to take anymore, he stood up and thrust his hard cock into him, hard.

Kurt screamed at the stretch, before begging for more. Blaine put his arms on the tile around Kurt and fucked him until they were both crying.

Their love making was brutal and hot, Blaine sucking bruises into Kurt's neck as he pounded into him.

"Blaine, Blaine, I'm gonna come," Kurt panted.

"Do it, babe, come for me," Blaine encouraged, tilting his hips so he hit Kurt's prostate.

With that final contact Kurt yelled Blaine's name and came hard, shooting all over the shower.

Feeling Kurt's ass pulsing through the orgasm, pushed him over the edge and he came hard inside Kurt with a shout.

They came down together, washing each other clean under the still hot water.

Coming out of the shower, the dried each other off and went to lie naked on the bed.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispered next to Kurt's ear.

"Thank you, baby," Kurt said, smiling happily.

. . . . .

After a quick nap, Blaine got up and went in to make Kurt lunch. They'd change their diet to mostly proteins to help their muscles grow. He made them a salad with meat sandwiches. He began humming and old song he'd loved for years.

Deciding to sing it for Kurt, he put their lunch on a tray and carried it into the bedroom.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

Kurt giggled, hearing the lyrics. "Funny way, huh? Looks like I kicked your butt!" Blaine chuckled and kept singing.

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun telling me the night is done_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

Kurt put his sandwich down and kissed Blaine, humming against his lips. Sitting back, he smiled happily.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Well here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go, how so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Well, alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true, it's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

"That is the best song ever!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Blaine and laughing. "And yes, I want the way you feel for me."

"I love it, too. I love you, too. That is how I feel about you," he grinned.

After lunch, they were settled in front of the TV watching old Chuck Norris movies.

"You know," Kurt noted quietly. "The Karofsky D-day is just around the corner."

"I know," Blaine sighed.

"Any idea of what you want to do? Do you want to let me fight him? I think I'm ready," Kurt continued in a soft tone.

"Honey, I just can't agree to put you in that kind of danger. He beat you up so badly before and I couldn't just sit there and watch him do it again," Blaine said. "I do have a plan, however, and it will include both you and I."

"Ooh, are you going to tell me?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Well, it starts with…"

. . . . . . .

**Mean, I know. I can't seem to help myself. Hehehehe You guys know I love ya. You'll see what happens soon enough. Btw, just an fyi, the story is nearing its end so be warned. Glee comes back in less than a week! WOOOOOOOOOOOOT**

**Songs: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

**Don't You by Darren Criss**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it folks! Enjoy the final chapter of "Try Me".**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Try Me":**

"You know," Kurt noted quietly. "The Karofsky D-day is just around the corner."

"I know," Blaine sighed.

"Any idea of what you want to do? Do you want to let me fight him? I think I'm ready," Kurt continued in a soft tone.

"Honey, I just can't agree to put you in that kind of danger. He beat you up so badly before and I couldn't just sit there and watch him do it again," Blaine said. "I do have a plan, however, and it will include both you and I."

"Ooh, are you going to tell me?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Well, it starts with…"

. . . . . . . . .

"Make sure not to straighten your leg out all the way," Blaine instructed, watching Kurt kick sideways at the punching bag. "Good job. Now do twenty front kicks."

"Twenty?" Kurt gasped, sweat pouring down his face. But immediately he rotated his body so he was facing the bag. He lifted his knee up, straightening his leg and then thrusting the ball of his foot at the bag.

Each time he did it, with a small hop in between; he hit the bag harder, picturing Karofsky's face and the faces of all those who had bullied him through his life.

Blaine watched him hop kick, hop kick, over and over. He'd really improved over time. It turned out, he had a better base of muscles to start out with than either of them had been aware of. Watching the muscles in his thighs and calves contract did things for him. But he was concentrating on the training right now. Kurt amazed him at his dedication. He'd known he was a perfectionist when it came to schoolwork and his clothes and things, but when it came to training, he was something else. Every ounce of his concentration went into each move, committing it to memory, practicing every day.

Paired with the boxing they were also working on, Blaine no longer worried that Kurt couldn't defend himself. In fact, he now worried about anyone who crossed him.

Kurt was trying to convince him to let him in the fight club that Blaine still attended. Blaine didn't think his heart was ready for it, though he really was. Blaine's heart just didn't want to stand there and watch his boyfriend get it as good as he gave it. He and Kurt did plenty of sparring, just the two of them. Kurt was getting harder and harder to fight. Soon, he would have the reputation for being a scrapper.

The good part about their fighting was the sparring usually ended up in bed, or on the floor, or against the wall. With Kurt in such excellent shape now, their lovemaking was usually exhausting. They loved it.

"Alright Kurt, great job. Stretch it out and we'll head back to the apartment," Blaine said. He'd had his own workout between Kurt's so they were both tired and sweaty.

. . .

"Damn that feels good," Kurt moaned as Blaine massaged his shoulders in the shower.

"You did really well today, Kurt. I'm proud of you. You are a true ass kicker," Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt from behind. He trailed his hands down Kurt's back, feeling the muscles moving under his skin.

Keeping one hand firmly on Kurt's hip, his other trailed lower until a finger was teasing at his entrance before gently pushing inside.

"Ah!" Kurt cried out at the burn. At the same time, though, the burn was pure pleasure, like fire in his veins. "More," he whispered.

"You sure?" Blaine asked. He felt Kurt's frantic nod against him and slowly eased in a second finger, scissoring them open and closed.

The third finger brought a new stretch and burn, Kurt's moan was guttural and full of need.

"Blaine, please, I need you," Kurt rasped.

"Kurt, baby, there's no lube," Blaine moaned desperately in his ear.

"Please, just take me. I need you in me," Kurt pleaded.

"If it's too much, just say so," Blaine said. He stroked Kurt's weeping cock and then his own, trying to gather up as much lube as possible.

"Now," Kurt insisted.

Blaine lined himself up and pushed into Kurt, attempting to be gentle. As soon as the head of his cock was inside, Kurt shoved his hips backwards, taking all of Blaine at once. A ragged cry flew from his lips, matching the deep groan from Blaine.

All at once they had to have each other, take from each other. Every time Blaine would pound into Kurt, Kurt would slam his hips back into Blaine, unable to get enough. Soon they were growling and shouting, slamming and pounding into one another.

Kurt had never felt so taken over with such raw emotion before. He had to have Blaine, had to have the pain of being thrust into. And from the sounds Blaine was making, he, too, was caught up in the feelings.

The shrieks ripping from Kurt's throat were getting louder, more intense. Suddenly, he shoved his ass hard back against Blaine, screaming as he came so hard it felt like the come was ripped from his body. Moments later, Blaine slammed into him, biting him hard in the shoulder with the force of his orgasm.

They were both gasping for air as they tried to recover. Blaine surprised Kurt by biting him in the other shoulder hard but then Kurt cried out even louder as Blaine pulled out of him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt's weight against his body.

"Mm, yeah, I'm okay," Kurt hummed, his brain fuzzy from the intensity of the experience. "You?"

"A little chafed, to be honest," Blaine admitted with a chuckle. "But other than that, I'm amazing. That was amazing. Come on, let's get you rinsed off and into bed."

. . .

By the time they were in bed, both of them were feeling the spontaneity of their actions. Kurt even broke down and took some ibuprofen just to help with the soreness.

"I told you it wasn't good that we didn't have lube," Blaine said, holding Kurt in his arms, gently stroking down his back.

"But it was _so_ good, Blaine. Wasn't it," Kurt said dreamily.

"It most definitely was. You just have to be ready tomorrow by six in the evening," Blaine reminded him.

"I know, I know. I was trying to forget for a while," Kurt pouted. "This night was too perfect to interrupt with thoughts of that asshole."

"Well, then, let's go to sleep and dream of our naked bodies rubbing against each other's for the rest of our lives," Blaine said. He began humming a song into Kurt's ear, soft and sweet. Tired from their lovemaking, Kurt quickly fell asleep, the sound of his soulmate echoing in his ear.

. . . . . . . .

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked him again.

"Geez, Blaine, it's not like we're international spies or something," Kurt giggled as they circled the block again.

"He'll be ready to leave soon. We have to catch him before he catches up with all his buddies," Blaine said, smacking at Kurt.

"Okay, Mr. double oh seven. Well, my inner GPS readout says his car is just about ready to leave for the diner on seventh," Kurt told him.

"And where did you come up with that, my little sidekick?" Blaine asked, refusing to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach. He would freak out if anything happened to Kurt.

"I was with him long enough. I know where he would go to get his evening fill of cheeseburgers every day. One of the annoying, and really disgusting, tidbits of knowledge I hope to forget quickly," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll hammer all of that knowledge out of you eventually," Blaine winked at him.

"Hm, sounds good to me," Kurt grinned. He loved it when Blaine was playful and flirty like this.

Soon, Karofsky came walking out of his house and got in his Honda Civic. Without paying too much attention to the cars around him, he drove off. Kurt directed Blaine along a shortcut. Blaine let Kurt out of the car near the diner.

Rubbing his lower back, he went over and over the plan in his head. He was still sore from yesterday's shower activities, but he couldn't let that distract him. He'd taken a long hot bath this afternoon and Blaine had massaged his tight muscles to make sure he didn't cramp up. As much as he loved the animalistic sex they'd had, he wouldn't make it a regular thing. At least, not without lube, he thought with a grin.

Steeling his nerves, Kurt waited until David pulled into the diner, his back turned at an angle so it would seem like Kurt couldn't see him. Hearing David get out of the car, Kurt quickly walked away from the diner, sensing the other man following him. This was the plan, this was how it was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to get nervous now.

The walking path that led toward the park started near the diner and seemed a perfect place for the plan to fall into place. Kurt made sure they were well away from the diner and the public eye when he slowed his pace.

"Hey, Kurt, nice day for a walk, isn't it?" Karofsky said from behind him.

Acting skills, don't fail me now, Kurt hoped.

Turning with a gasp, he arranged his features in a mask of fear. "David? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just on my way to beat up your new little boyfriend. Didn't he tell you?" David sneered.

Kurt shuddered away from him, making sure he was still making his way toward the park.

"Aw, is he keeping secrets? Not the best way to start a new relationship, now is it?" he said, his lip up in a snarl.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said quietly, worry lighting up his face. "Please, David. Please don't hurt him."

"I wouldn't be too worried about him right now, Kurtie. I'd be more worried about you. You've caused me a lot of problems. Not to mention, since you went away, I've had a lot needs that haven't been taken care of," he said, licking his lips as he leered at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help himself. "What? You think I'd let you touch me? Seriously? I've discovered what an orgasm is. And it wasn't something I ever experienced with you, trust me," Kurt said.

"You little fucker!" David said and rushed after Kurt.

Kurt turned and ran as fast as he could toward the clearing. It wasn't too far away. But David's legs were longer and the next thing Kurt knew, he was tumbling head over feet. And like it was just yesterday, Kurt felt the familiar feeling of David's boot connecting with his rib, and then his cheekbone. But unlike those times, Kurt was stronger now. He hopped up, sizing up his enemy.

"Oh, what, does Kurtie think he can fight me?" Karofsky said scornfully.

"Try me," Kurt growled. He knew just how to bring him down in that instant.

Front kick; leg out, knee bent, kick and connect the ball of the heel at the target. Jaw, hop, gut, hop, jaw, hop, ribs, hop. With a tremendous leap that surprised even him, his heel connected with Karofsky's nose, which seemed to explode under the boot of his heel.

David collapsed, cradling his ribs and his nose. Kurt eyed the distance to the field and screamed. Next thing he knew, cops were running down the path. Thank god, he thought. This was all supposed to happen in the field where he and Blaine would have the alibi of an evening picnic. Instead, he told the cops that he'd run to the diner to pick up some burgers. He told them about David's history or abuse, his threats to beat up his new boyfriend. Thanks to Kurt's fair skin, the cops could already see the bruises forming. David wasn't so lucky and, other than his nose, there was no evidence of Kurt's attack.

In the end, David spent several nights in jail before being served a restraining order. Once Karofsky's parents found out, they took back his car and credit card, all of which was still in their name. They approached Kurt and apologized to him. That had meant a lot to Kurt and he felt like he could move on from there. David moved away and was never heard from again.

The day Kurt graduated college with his degree in fashion, Blaine bent down on one knee and asked him to marry him.

"I will endeavor to make you happy every day of my life just as you have made me extraordinarily happy simply by being mine. I love you, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

"I will!" Kurt yelled, loud and clear, pure joy lighting up his bright blue eyes, a wide smile on his face.

That was the expression, Blaine determined. That was the expression that he would put on Kurt's face every day of their lives.

That is the key, after all, to living happily ever after.

. . . . . . . . .

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Each and every review, follow, favorite, and unspoken reader is so very appreciated. Until the next story… **


End file.
